Boys Don't Cry
by SlickCiggy
Summary: KYO x YUKI romance. Expect lots of LEMONS and laughter as the cat and the mouse find love and acceptance in the most unlikely places. Please R&R! UPDATED RECENTLY:  CH7  CLOSE ENCOUNTERS P2
1. Shit Happens

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, Tohru would have had a bit more of a backbone, Kagura would have been forced to calm the fuck down and act like a normal human being, and …well, let's just say, the series would've ended up being called LEMON Basket.

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER**: This story is a BOYxBOY. In other words, it's LEMONY. VERY lemony. As a matter of fact expect at least one lemon in every chapter from here on out. So if you don't like lemons, please don't subject yourself to this fruity goodness. Other than that, I love reviews; they inspire me to continue writing. I tried to write as "in-character" as possible, so if there is something I did right tell me about it, and if there's something I did wrong, tell me about it.

But anyways let's get on with it shall we? (I promise not to talk so much during later chapters) *smile* -Slick

* * *

The wind shook the trees and blossoms littered across the quaint little house in the middle of the forest. It was one of those really special days when the world seemed at utter peace—well not the whole world.

::CRACK::

The door splintered into pieces as Kyo's body flew across the deck. He hit the grass with a grunt and rolled. Pain echoed through his body and he grunted as he tried to lift himself up.

"Kyo!" Tohru squealed and pressed her fists against her mouth as she leapt up from the table.

"You're guard is pathetic, as always." Yuki gracefully ducked through the gaping hole in the door as a smirk played across his lips.

"Yuki, that's enough. Leave Kyo, be," Shigure chirped from the other side of the double paper doors.

Humiliation coursed through Kyo. He squeezed his eyes shut and blocked out the pain emanating from his ribs. Something was broken. Somehow he just knew it. _Why can't I just hit him? Just once._ Never mind, he'd work on his strategy (or lack thereof) later. He couldn't afford to lose face to that stupid rat, so he heaved himself up as fast as he could and ignored the slicing pain shooting down his abdomen.

"Screw you," he winced and walked away, hoping to hell it was in the general direction of the forest.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Tohru's cry tickled Kyo's ears and another wave of humiliation crested over him. Clenching his fist at his sides, he concentrated on every step. The quicker he got out of sight, the quicker he could sit down, and the quicker he could rid himself of the sour taste of shame in his mouth. Though truth be told, he should've been used to it by now.

_**Later that Night….**_

Yuki yawned, rubbing a towel over his damp hair as he started across the deck toward the front doors. He had school tomorrow and for some reason he was exhausted. He went down a mental list of things he needed to discuss at tomorrow's student council meeting as he pulled open the newly patched door. To his surprise, Tohru stood, waiting for him with a steaming cup of tea cradled between her palms.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, Mrs. Honda. Is there something I can do for you?"

Her gaze dropped to the tea in her hand. "No. I mean yes. I just…"

He crossed the distance between them and gently touched her arm, "Yes?"

"Well," her voice shook a little and her grip on the mug tightened. "I can't find Kyo," she finally blurted.

Yuki quirked a brow and dropped his hand from her arm, "Don't worry about that foolish cat. He'll be fine. He's probably on the roof or something."

Shaking her head, she bit her lip and his eyes widened as a single tear splashed into her tea.

"No, I already looked. I checked his room, the roof. I even went looking for him in the woods but I couldn't find him. I'm so worried."

Yuki titled his chin up so she couldn't see him roll his eyes.. _Of course, the one night I'm dying to go to sleep, that idiot runs off. It doesn't matter whether he's here or not, he's a perpetual pain in my ass._ Silently cursing Kyo, he pinned up his nicest smile and touched Tohru's shoulder, "How about if I go look for him?"

Tohru looked up from her tea, her eyes were wide and lined with tears. She really was worried. Yuki kept his expression serene as an odd combination of adoration and annoyance shot through him, "Go to bed. There's no use in you sitting up all night worried. Really. I'll find him. I promise."

She smiled a small smile and sniffled, "Thank so much. I really am grateful."

"It's no problem," he lied. "I should probably go check on the base anyways. I haven't had a chance these last couple of days."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and gave her a little push towards the staircase. "Don't worry, I'll find him."

She bowed and scampered off upstairs.

Yuki's façade fell the moment she disappeared. _Oh, I'll find him. And when I do I'm going to skin the foolish cat…one orange hair at a time._

_**A Little Later On…**_

A branch crunched under Yuki's shoes and for some reason the sound pulled his last little thread of patience thin. It'd been nearly an hour and still no sign of that damned cat. At this rate, it'd take him all night to find him. He contemplated just turning around and going back home, but an image of a tearful Mrs. Honda nipped that idea in the bud. Though sometimes he found her overly emotional behavior a tad annoying, he admired her kind and open personality.

He sighed. It just wouldn't be right to break his promise to her.

The wind picked up cutting through Yuki's flannel pajama pants and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep his teeth from chattering. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his black coat, he thought back to earlier that day. If his memory served him correctly, Kyo had been wearing a light blue hoodie and a pair of cargo pants. Wherever he was, he didn't have a jacket on. He was probably freezing. Yuki smirked; if he was lucky that idiot's privates would frostbite and shatter.

When he reached the edge of the dense forest and came upon the lake, his jaw clenched. _Where is that damn cat?_ Weary, he dragged his feet across the slightly sandy bank and peered out across the water. The moonlight shimmered across the water and it seemed to be glowing under the pale shards of light.

"Well, I guess this wasn't a total waste."

Something moved behind him, but before he could turn around, it tackled him from behind and slammed him back against the cold sand. Shocked, Yuki blinked up at the shuddering figure that had pinned him down. "Kyo?"

"That's right, you…you damn…rat," his breath was harsh and Yuki couldn't make out his face. "I finally got you."

Kyo keeled over and collided on the ground next to him. _Did that just happen?_ Sitting up, Yuki brushed the hair out of his eyes and rolled to his knees. Kyo's arms were wrapped around his mid-section and his breath was shallow.

"Kyo," a little ribbon of panic welled up inside Yuki as he brushed Kyo's hair out of his eyes. Kyo didn't answer and Yuki clamped down on his emotions and grabbed his shoulders, "Are you hurt?"

Kyo mumbled something incoherent and Yuki swallowed hard. He seemed exhausted or maybe he was hurt, but if he was hurt, why wouldn't he have come back to the house? Maybe he couldn't. Maybe he was attacked. Yuki opened up all of his senses and surveyed their surroundings. Or maybe…He looked down to Kyo as a breeze feathered through his burnt orange hair…his being hurt is why he didn't come back to the house.

"Foolish cat." Standing, he heaved the taller boy up over his shoulders, "Now I have to carry you all the way home."

Kyo mumbled something and a bolt of rage lashed through Yuki, and his jaw clenched. "Shut up, you fucking idiot."

Halfway back to the house, Yuki's legs started to wobble. Not necessarily from Kyo's weight so much as the dense exhaustion. A bitter amusement crossed his expression as he ground out his words, "Where's a woman when you need one. At least then all I'd have to do is carry a fuzzy hairball back to the house."

Kyo mumbled something.

"What was that, you ignorant cat?"

"Put me down, you damn rat."

_Damn rat? Damn rat? DAMN RAT?_

Yuki stopped in his tracks and dropped Kyo unceremoniously on the leaf covered ground, "As you wish."

Anchoring his hands on his hips, he looked down at Kyo while the other boy groaned and attempted to sit up. Kyo came up half way and winced.

Yuki kneeled next to him, "Where are you hurt?"

Kyo said something under his breath as he dragged himself backwards and propped himself up against a tree.

"What was that?"

"I said," he huffed out a breath, "I'm fine. Leave me the hell alone."

"You most certainly are not fine. You can't walk."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Kyo nearly screamed. "I don't need a fucking mouse to hold my hand! I can do it on my own!"

"Fine," Yuki stood in one fluid motion. "If you freeze to death you'll have no one to blame but your own ridiculous pride."

Kyo flung a fist full of dirt and leaves at Yuki. "Leave! Go! Get the fuck away from me!"

All Yuki could do was blink. He knew Kyo hated him, but he'd never thought he hated him enough to risk freezing to death.

Grasping blindly at the earth around him, Kyo heaved another fist full of mulch. "I said get the fuck away from me!"

That handful barely even grazed Yuki, but he took a step back anyway. He couldn't understand why, but the louder Kyo screamed the further he backed away and the more it…hurt. Kyo kept screaming and throwing patches of soil at him, until finally Yuki turned and walked away his thoughts trapped in an odd maze. _Am I that bad?_

_**A Little While Later…**_

Something rustled in the forest and Yuki lifted his head from on top of his knees. Kyo appeared seconds later, leaning heavily on a tree with his one of his arms banded around his midsection. Shock stapled Yuki's eye lids wide open as he watched from the deck. He couldn't believe it. He'd made it back all by himself, and walking no less. Kyo flung himself forward and clutched onto another tree. Well, almost walking.

Kyo's chest heaved as he looked towards the house, his face contorted in a cocktail of pain, determination, and relief. Yuki stood and watched utterly horrified as Kyo's legs gave out from underneath him. He hit the floor. Yuki leapt from the deck and ran across the yard. This time Kyo had completely passed out. The wind sung through the trees, nipping at Yuki's legs through his pajama pants as he knelt down next to his cousin, the stupid…stupid…brave cat.

The breeze swept across Kyo and Yuki touched his fingers to Kyo's dirt stained face. He was burning up. He had a fever. Once again that little ribbon of panic welled up inside Yuki and he clenched his fists at his sides in an effort not to smack the idiot boy across the face. That could wait until later. Right now he needed to get him in hot bath to chase away the chill Yuki was sure had seeped into his bones. Heaving him over his shoulders, Yuki walked as fast as his legs would carry him across the yard, up the stairs and into the house.

Sliding the door closed with his foot, he started up the stairs and once again using his foot slid open the door to the wash room. He set Kyo down on the ground, carefully so not to wake him, and tried to catch his breath. He needed to call Hatori. He was positive Kyo had hurt himself somehow but first he need to find out just exactly how he'd hurt himself. Kneeling next to Kyo, he unzipped his jacket as quietly as could, not only because he didn't want to disturb Tohru, whose room was on the other side of the wall, but also because he wanted Kyo to rest…he was less of a pain when he was asleep.

Yuki made quick work of his hoodie and pants. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and clung to his bangs, and Yuki shrugged out of his jacket and shoes before cutting the water on. Steam quickly rose from the tub as he pushed Kyo's shirt up over his tight, toned stomach. His mouth went dry as his eyes traced the light trail of hair that disappeared into his boxers. Yuki unconsciously licked his lips and slid the shirt up a little higher over his chest before maneuvering it over his lightly muscles arms.

It was then that Yuki saw what had been hurting Kyo so much. A large purple bruise had spread across his rib cage the size of hand…no more like the size of a…His eyes widened as this afternoon's fight flashed through his mind.

"…a foot." The words fell from his lips and echoed through the bathroom. A twinge of guilt speared through him even though he knew these things were to be expected when two people fought but still, he hadn't meant to kick him so hard. It didn't matter right now. He'd feel guilty later. He needed to hurry up and get Kyo into the bath so he could go call Hatori.

That stupid cat had run off with what looked like a broken rib or two. What the hell had he been thinking? Tossing the black tank top over with the other filthy clothes, Yuki stood and cut the water off thinking back to the way Kyo had made it back to the house all by himself. He turned and looked down at Kyo. That had to have taken sheer force of will. Despite his normal hate for his cousin a strange feeling of admiration flickered to life inside him. He shook his head, in attempt to rid himself of the odd feeling.

He crouched down next to Kyo and for some reason couldn't seem to stop looking at him. His eyes roamed down Kyo's corded neck, muscled chest and tight stomach. He really was…handsome. Yuki's groin stirred and his eyes widened as his cheeks heated_. What the hell is the matter with me? I just need to get him into the bathtub. That's all._ Almost out of its own accord his fingertips drifted over his belly button, down to the waist of his boxers.

Hooking his fingers in the elastic band, he tugged them down slowly, relishing every inch that was bared to his eyes. The slope of his midriff. The subtle "v" shape his pelvis and hips made. The orange curls. He cocked his head to the side and licked his lips. _Hmm, I would've figured he shaved…_

Kyo stirred and Yuki fell back on his ass and back pedaled until his back collided with door. He lifted his offending hand, and stared at the creased skin like it had betrayed him. _What the hell am I doing?_ Scrambling to his feet, he left Kyo lying in the middle of the bathroom and rushed towards the phone.

_**A Month and a Half Later…**_

"I HATE LEEKS!"

"But…I…I…read they're good for colds," sputtered Tohru, her cheeks turning pink as she set the tray down on the floor next to Kyo's futon.

"I DON'T HAVE A DAMN COLD!"

"But," interrupted Hatori, "you do have mild fever and a couple of fractured ribs. Leeks are nourishing and are a natural healing remedy."

"SO WHAT?"

"So eat the damn soup, Kyo."

Yuki watched from a small crack in the door as Kyo rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. "When am I going to be better? I can't take lying in this bed for another week!"

Hatori dropped his stethoscope back in his brief case, " Your ribs have pretty much healed. As long as you take it easy for the next couple of days you'll be fine. I've brought you some more pain medication, just in case," he made a move that suggested he was about to turn and Yuki flattened himself against the wall, "oh, and eat the damn soup."

"BUT-"

"Doctor's orders."

Yuki heard Hatori's footsteps over Kyo's griping, leapt away from the door and pinned up his coolest expression.

The door slid open and he pretended to just be walking down the hall.

"There you are, Yuki."

"Hello, Hatori." Yuki responded calmly and looked the older Sohma in the eye, "How is Kyo doing?"

Hatori's expression, as well as his voice, lacked any animation as he closed the door shut behind himself, "He'll be fully recovered in no time."

"Well, that's….nice."

"Yes."

An awkward silence hung between them and a little spark of annoyance fluttered inside of Yuki. Hatori was one of the few people he couldn't read and it irritated him. It was like talking to a wall. Finally, he smiled lightly, "You'll have to excuse me. I have a big test tomorrow and I was on my way to study."

"Very well. I'll see you soon during our next appointment."

Yuki slightly bowed, "Yes. Of course. Thank you, for your time. Now, please excuse me."

Hatori made a noncommittal sound as Yuki turned and with a practiced calm slid his door open and disappeared into his room. He slumped down against his door and pulled his knees up to his chest. He'd made it a point not to skip a beat since the entire incident happened.

He hadn't even told anyone what had actually happened. He'd lied and told them he'd woken up in the middle of the night and found Kyo passed out in the bathroom. He had yet to confess to being the one who carried Kyo inside from the forest, and he'd never confess to being the one who'd stripped him almost naked. He hadn't even gone to visit Kyo. He couldn't. Instead, he'd left his care up to Tohru, Shigure and Hatori.

An image of Kyo's body sprawled out across the bathroom floor flashed through his mind and his cheeks lit up like two red lamps. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the way seeing Kyo's body had made him feel. Not only that, he'd been afraid to fall asleep since the entire incident happened. Every night Kyo's body somehow made it into his dreams, and every morning since, Yuki had awoken with an aching erection and a wet spot on his sheets. He buried his face in his kneecaps, and forced back the wave of tears that threatened to spill. "What's wrong with me?"

_I need to stop obsessing over this. It's only going to make things worse._ He stood and sat at his desk. Opening one of his black notebooks, he started to go over his neatly organized notes from the last student council meeting.

"Yuki!" Shigure's voice interrupted Yuki's reading, "Yuki!"

He rolled his eyes. _Even his voice is annoying._

Slamming his notebook shut, he went down stairs to Shigure's office. His older cousin was seated behind his desk, a quill ready in his hand as he scribbled down edits on the margins of a manuscript.

Yuki kept his growing impatience in check and stepped into the room, "You called?"

Shigrue set his quill down as his usual easy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Yes. I went to the school today and picked up this week's assignment's for Kyo. Could you take them upstairs to him?"

Yuki wanted to say "no", but he knew Shigure would find that unusual considering Yuki always tried to be mature enough to do whatever was asked of him. His heart raced at the idea of facing Kyo, and t a minor blush creep into his cheeks. He lowered his chin so Shigure wouldn't see it.

"Are you okay?" Shigure's voice was oddly serious.

Yuki banked his growing panic and kept his voice even. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You seem a little…uncomfortable."

"I'm not." He set his notebook on top of the neat stack of assignments and cradled the short tower. "Don't worry about me."

His heart hammered against his chest as he took the stairs. _What am I going to say? I'm not going to say anything. I'm just going to give him the notebooks. The less I say, the better._ Even as he formulated his plan of attack a little tremor of excitement raced through his veins. He hadn't spoken to Kyo in over month and for a reason he was almost positive he didn't want to contemplate; the idea of spending time, even if it wasn't a lot of time, with Kyo had his thoughts in jumble. His bottom lip started to tremble and he bit down on it as he slid Kyo's door open with his foot.

Tohru and Kyo immediately stopped talking as he entered the room, and their sudden silence piqued his curiosity even as a blush heated his cheeks. He was used to people looking at him but still, for some reason he started to feel self-coconscious. He hid his face as he set the stack of books next to Kyo. "These are this week's assignments. Shigure asked me to bring these up to you. It wouldn't be wise for you to fall anymore behind."

"Oh, well isn't that nice of you Yuki," Tohru's voice dripped with her usual sweetness. He heard her shift next to him, "I'm going to take your tray down stairs. I still have to finish dinner for the rest of us. I'll come back upstairs to check on you before I start my homework. Okay, Kyo?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Chills broke out all over Yuki's body. _Why does he make me feel this way?_ "I...I..." he cleared his throat, "I'm going to go, too. I have homework I need to get done."

"Whatever. Why are you telling me this? I don't care what you do."

Yuki squeezed his eyes shut unaccustomed to the sting of pain Kyo's words caused him. Usually, he could care less about the insults Kyo hurled his way. Why did they suddenly hurt?

He murmured, "Excuse me."

He stood and left, eager to lock himself in his room where hours of mindless school work awaited him.

_**Later that Night…**_

Kyo stared at his ceiling completely and utterly annoyed. It was a full moon tonight and he was stuck in his bed when all he really wanted to do was climb on top of the roof. Actually he just wanted to climb. He wanted to run and jump and train. The quicker he got the fuck out of this bed, the better. He'd been a slave to Hatori's so called doctor's orders for over a month and he swore if he saw another leek he'd spontaneously combust and kill everyone present.

Someone walked up the steps making them creak a little bit. He knew it was Yuki. He was the only other one who stayed up late like he did. Shigure and Tohru weren't night owls. Just another part of the curse, he guessed. Cats and rats just happened to be on the same nocturnal biological clock.

Rolling onto his side, he came face to face with the stack of assignment's eagerly awaiting his attention. He sighed heavily; he didn't want to fall behind. But jeez, you would think they would've cut him some slack and at least waited until he could walk around before they started torturing him with school again. He wasn't even remotely tired, he might as well start.

Kyo sat up and momentarily marveled at the fact that he didn't even feel a twinge of pain. He rubbed his side. Apparently Hatori had been right, he was almost healed. Grabbing the first notebook on the stack, he opened it and immediately knew it wasn't his. First of all, he wasn't nearly this organized. Second of all, he didn't write like a girl.

He flipped to the first page and found 草摩 由希 neatly inscribed under the class number. He rolled his eyes; he should've guessed Yuki of all people would write like an adolescent girl. He flipped through the notebook; it seemed to be about the student council. Only he would take such thorough notes about something so trivial. He might as well return the stupid notebook before rat boy flew into a panic over it. He contemplated Hatori's words to stay abed for the next couple of days. _A trip across the hall isn't going to kill me._

He stood and stretched, relishing the ability to stand without being in pain. He crossed the distance from his room to Yuki's with ease. A noise drifted through the paper door that perked Kyo's ears. _What the hell?_ He slid Yuki's door open just a fraction. Yuki was already in bed. _Well, I'll leave it on his desk for him._ Stepping in, he closed the door behind him to keep out the draft as his mind drifted back to the noise he'd heard.

_If this idiot talks in his sleep, I'll never let him hear the end of it._

Yuki shifted and Kyo narrowed his eyes. Something, Kyo guessed was Yuki's arm, moved underneath the heavy covers. Moonlight spilled in through the paper doors, illuminating Yuki's silver hair as his head lolled from side to side. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he seemed to be panting softly. Kyo's eyes widened as his eyes traced the subtle flush in his cousin's cheeks, down over his covers to where the movement seemed to be concentrated.

Yuki was….Kyo shook his hair out of his eyes, and took a tentative step back…No, he couldn't be. Yuki's back arched as a strangled little moan fell from his lips. Kyo's eyes widened even more as a blush broke out from the top of his head down to his toes. Yuki winced as his arm worked furiously under the covers. A tingle started at the top Kyo's spine and shot straight down to his groin. A thin film of sweat broke out over Yuki's forehead and his breathing became rougher, harder.

Heat flooded the base of Kyo's sex and jolt of sexual awareness so good it almost hurt filled and thickened his cock. His imagination ran rampant, filling his mind full of pornographic images of how Yuki must have been stroking himself underneath the cover, how good it must feel. Out of its own accord, Kyo's hand drifted to his pajama pant clad thigh. He fisted the flannel material and dragged his knuckles up and down his thigh.

Yuki let out a low moan and Kyo's eyes rolled shut as a sexual tremor snaked down his spine and curved around his cock. He released his pants and dragged his fingertips within reach of his growing erection. He winced upon contact and quickly lost all inhibition. Rubbing his palm against his erection, he tuned into the little sounds emanating from Yuki. An image of Yuki's beautiful little mouth wrapping around his cock filled his mind, and he bit his lip and grabbed himself through his pants. The added friction of the flannel sent a shock ricocheting through his groin. Yuki moaned and shifted, and Kyo's eyes snapped open.

His cousin writhed and Kyo let his head loll to the side as he jerked his fist. He watched Yuki's expression tighten. He seemed to be nearing release. And for some reason, Kyo wanted to see him arch and cry out as he spilled himself. He wanted to see Yuki cum. He needed to see it. And just like that, Yuki cried out and arched back, his spine bowing under the strain of his release. Kyo's hooded eyes didn't miss a beat.

Yuki let out a ragged breath, "Kyo."

At the sound of his name something primal and sexual in him wrenched up, even as his ears perked. He drew his brows together. _He just said my name. Right? Or am I going crazy?_

"Kyo," Yuki moaned as he lay back down in his bed.

Shock zapped Kyo out of his highly sexual state and the world narrowed down to just Yuki's mouth. _He just said my name, again._

Panic fluttered inside him and he spun towards the door. In his haste to get it open the notebook slipped from between his fingertips. He watched it fall like it was a horror movie playing before his eyes. It clattered across the wooden floor and it seemed like the sound echoed forever.

"Kyo. What are you…How long have you…What did you see?" Yuki seemed breathless.

The monster of all blushes crested over Kyo and he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like someone had tossed him in a paper sack, like there was no way out. How could there be? What could be possibly say to explain himself? Wait? Why the fuck was he panicking? It wasn't his fault he just so happened to walk in on Yuki? And he wasn't the one whispering his cousin's name while he…did _that_. He opened his mouth, ready to yell, ready to scream and defend himself. But he couldn't force the words out of his mouth. He couldn't think past the heat burning his cheeks. Sliding Yuki's door open, he bolted to his room and slammed the door shut.

_**CHAPTER END**_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, what do you think? Expect this to be updated soon. Until then make sure you let me know how you liked (or disliked) the first installment. –Slick


	2. Shit Continues to Happen

**DISCLAIMER**: Obviously, I don't own Fruit Basket. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing a FAN fiction? *smirk*

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Like I've said before, if you're not into fruity goodness there's the "x" at the top right hand corner. Everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

_**A Week Later…**_

Kyo propped up his feet on his desk and slouched in his chair. _I hate Mondays. I hate Tuesdays. As a matter of fact, I hate every day I have to waste eight hours of my life in this place_. The Prince Yuki fan club erupted in a flurry of screeches and giggles as Yuki stepped into the classroom, and Kyo's jaw clenched. _I really hate Mondays._

Yuki tucked his hair behind his ear and the girls nearly collapsed because of the small gesture. Kyo folded his arms over his chest and slouched lower in his chair completely and utterly disgusted with the affect Yuki seemed to have over everyone. Including himself. The entire thing was starting to piss him off. Everyone treated Yuki like he was a motherfucking god sent from heaven to make everyone else in the world look bad. Stupid fucking rodent.

One of the fan club girls blinked pretty tears out of her eyes as Yuki gracefully took his seat, and Kyo couldn't help the snarl that whispered between his teeth. Suddenly, the idea of snapping the little twat in two was looking really, really, really _good_.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru leaned over and touched his arm.

He jumped at the brief contact."Yeah."

Her glistening blue eyes were chalk full of worry, "Are you okay? You seem to be a little uncomfortable. Is everything alright? Are you not feeling up to this today? You can tell me."

The more she spoke the higher his eye brow rose, until it had completely disappeared under his bangs. "I'm fine. I'm just a little annoyed. I hate school."

"I second that." Theblonde ex-yankee called out somewhere behind him.

"I know. Look at the bright side, we only have two more years to go and then we'll be done." She smiled and he swore the entire room lit up around her, but something had changed. Usually, when Tohru smiled he…felt it in every crevice of his being. It wasn't as though he didn't feel anything; the adoration just wasn't as intense as usual. He nodded absentmindedly and looked out the window. _What is happening to me?_

The teacher came in and pretty soon everyone fell silent as the day's lesson started. Kyo found himself staring out of the window. He could care less what they were learning today. Well, that was only half of it. When he looked forward, and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, his eyes somehow always managed to drift towards Yuki. It was like he'd go into a trance and in that trance a memory…a memory of that night would flash before his eyes and not only were the continuous boners uncomfortable and the potential embarrassment from hell, but he was sick of thinking about that night.

He'd been thinking…and dreaming about that night since it'd happened nearly a week ago. Sometimes, he wasn't sure it'd even happened. He hadn't watched Yuki touch himself. That had all been in his head. Yuki hadn't said his name. Kyo's cheeks flushed and a bolt of anger lashed through him. No, that did happen. He wasn't even going to accept the possibility that he'd made the entire thing up in his head. What the hell would that say about him? That he had a hard on for his own fucking family member, and Yuki of all people.

Fuck that. He knew he wasn't that fucking deranged and sick. No way. He wouldn't believe it. Yuki answered a question correctly and every girl with in the tri-state area creamed her jeans. Kyo swore under his breath, there was only one way to know for sure what the fuck had happened that night. Kyo made up his mind. He was going to ask Yuki what the fuck had happened and end the suspense once and for all.

_**Later After School…**_

Kyo spent the entire walk home staring at the back of Yuki's head. _That stupid rat is acting like nothing happened that night. Then again, I haven't said anything yet. But I'm gonna…Yep. I'm gonna ask him what the hell happened. Right… now._

He didn't say a word.

As a matter of fact he didn't say a word until Yuki asked him whether or not he'd planned on picking Tohru up from work.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'll do it. I could use the walk anyways."

"Okay."

That's it. That's all they said. Annoyed with himself and Yuki in more ways than one he took off in a dead run towards the house. He needed the exercise. He needed to clear his head. When he got to the house he didn't stop, he took a running leap and grappled to the side of the house. Scaling the structure, he climbed.

By the time he got to the top, his chest was heaving and the delicious feeling of adrenaline was thrumming in his veins. He shrugged out of his book bag and collapsed against the roof shingles. _I'm such a coward. I should've said something to him. I should've yanked him around and said, 'What the fuck man! Why did you say my name? How fucking sick are you? Why…why…why can't I stop thinking about it…about you, you damn rat.' But I didn't. _He slammed his fists down against the roof. _Why can't I just…forget the entire thing?_

He blew out a gust of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and sat up. Yuki had just arrived home and was crossing the expanse of the yard. Kyo leaned forward and watched him walk. Yuki had a way of walking, slow and deliberate like he had all the time in the world. It usually pissed Kyo off to no end, but for some reason this time it didn't. If anything, every move he made seemed to keep Kyo entranced. It was like watching art in motion.

"Art in motion? What the fuck am I talking about?" Kyo fisted his hair and nearly screamed.

"Kyo!" Shigure's sing song voice carried up to the roof.

_Oh, great. This just keeps getting better and better._ He tried to drop his hands but his bracelet had gotten caught. _Fuck my life._ He struggled to untangle his hair from the beads. He wanted to just yank his arm down but couldn't stomach the possibility that they might break and scatter to pieces. Then he might never be able to find all of them.

"Oh, Kyo!"

"WHAT?"

"What are you making us for dinner? You know it's you're night to cook since Tohru has to work late."

"FUCK YOU!" his balance waivered as he tried to focus on extracting his hair from the beads.

"Now, that's not very nice."

"YOU'RE _BARKING_ UP THE WRONG FUCKING TREE."

"What are you doing up there?"

Kyo spotted Shrigure on the lawn. His older cousin was dressed in his usual traditional outfit, his hand shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"Ah hell," he gave up his attempt and jumped from the roof, landing nimbly on his feet. "It's caught."

Shrigure blinked, "What's caught?"

"My damn bracelet, what do you think?"  
"Oh, well here let me see." Shigure stepped forward and examined the knitted hair. "It looks like we're going to have to cut it out."

"Well, hell, let's get on with it. My arm's getting tired."

Kyo followed Shrigure into the house, to the kitchen. Shrigure pulled out one of the drawers. "Okay, not here." He pulled out the next one, "Hmm, not here either."

"Do you actually know where they are?" Kyo snapped.

"Well um," Shigure turned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm not sure where Tohru's moved things since she's taken over the kitchen."

"God damn it," Kyo threw his leg back and kicked the wall.

"I'm sure Yuki has a pair of scissor."

Kyo's eyes widened. _Yuki?_

"Yuk-"

"NO!" Kyo cut Shigure off and rushed to the counter, "Don't worry about it. I'll just cut it off with a knife."

"Well, okay." Kyo caught the puzzled look Shigure shot him out of the corner of his eye as he dug for a knife.

"What are you making for dinner?"

"I don't know yet. Just go back to writing. I'll figure it out."

"All right, then. Now, that I have dinner taken care of, I'll go finish my manuscript." He practically bounced out of the room. Any other day Kyo would've contemplating tripping him. But he needed to hurry up and cut his wrist free before Shigure got any more ideas that involved Yuki.

Grabbing a knife, he held it up and sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to stop shaking. He couldn't even hold the fucking thing still. _Why am I acting this way over being close to Yuki? Well that's a stupid question. I know exactly why I'm acting this way. _

"Did somebody call me?"

Speak of the devil.

Kyo's heart leapt into his throat as he spun around to find Yuki standing in the kitchen door way. Having changed into a white blouse and green pants, he tucked his silver hair behind his ear. "I was changing, but I could've sworn somebody called me."

"Well, I sure as hell didn't." Kyo blurted out, slightly panicked.

Yuki's brow lifted to his hair line, "Why are you holding your arm like that? And what are you doing with that knife?"

Kyo moved the knife behind his back, "None of your business, you damn rat!"

Yuki folded his arms over his chest, "Can't you come up with anything more original than that?"

"Screw you!"

"Or that."

"Just get the fuck out of here. And leave me alone. You don't see me following you around just to bother you!"

Yuki tossed his head in that little dismissive way that always catapulted Kyo into some kind of pissed the fuck off. "I'm going to make myself some tea."

"Fine." Kyo snapped as he turned towards the sink. Angling the blade as best as he could, Kyo sawed through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Yuki's hand wrapped around Kyo's wrist, and just like that the world seemed to completely stop. Kyo stared at the odd contrast between their skin colors. Electricity jolted from the contact and he swallowed hard as the images of that night he'd been harboring all flooded to the forefront of his mind.

_What are you doing? You're letting Yuki hold your hand!_ He jolted as if coming out of a trance and jerked his arm away. "Don't touch me!"

"Don't be dense. I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for your help."

Yuki disappeared from his view and opened what sounded like a drawer. "No, you didn't."

"Yeah we-" Kyo's eyes widened and he lowered the knifed, and turned.

Yuki had already found the scissors and was calmly walking towards him. "You're too tall. You're going to have to sit down so I can see what I'm doing."

"O…Okay." Kyo dropped the knife on the counter and started towards the main room, more confused than ever. He plopped down next to the dining table. Yuki ducked under the short blue kitchen curtains and stood behind him. Yuki took a deep breath. That sound, where had he heard that sound before….a blush crept over his cheeks.

Yuki threaded his fingers through his hair and Kyo's spine went rim rod straight. A few minutes later the touch was gone and for some reason Kyo wanted to tell him to keep it up. He dragged his hand down the side of his face and sighed under his breath. _This shit exhausting. Maybe I should just forget anything happened and get on with my life._

"You're done."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm done. You can drop your arm now."

"Oh," Kyo sighed as the muscle in his arm stopped screaming. He rolled his shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"God damn it," Kyo slammed his fist down on the table. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Do what?"

Kyo twisted around and let his mouth completely run off. "What the hell happened that night? Why did I hear you say my na-"

Yuki surged forward and slapped his hand over Kyo's mouth, his cheeks flushed with an attractive pink and his big purple eyes widened. "Shigure can hear you." He whispered, dropping his hand, he looked away. "If you want to talk about it, let's go outside."

Kyo couldn't move. All he could do was blink, with his fist frozen in mind air. _It had happened. It wasn't a dream._

Yuki argued with himself all the way outside. _Should I tell him the truth? Or should I play it off? How am I going to play it off? Is that even possible?_ They were already a little ways from the house, but he was trying to buy time. _Time for what?_ Annoyed with himself he stopped and turned around. _There's no choice. _Kyo had been quiet the entire time. Now he stood, with his hands jabbed in his pockets, staring at Yuki expectantly.

Yuki forced himself to look at Kyo dead on, "I…"

"You what?"

"I'm not sure what you want to know exactly."

"Well, for starters I want to know what you were doing?"

Yuki's brow arched. "Do you not know what I was doing?"

"Of course I know what you were doing." He snapped.

Yuki kept his voice even, "Well, then why did you ask?"

"Whatever, I don't need this." Kyo turned around and started towards the house.

"Wait." Yuki's heart kicked up in his chest, "You wanted to know what I was doing? Well, I was…" his cheeks heated, "touching myself."

"Why did you say my name?"

"Because I," Suddenly the idea of telling Kyo, of saying it out loud, was worse than a thousand deaths. He turned around, "Never mind. I don't have to explain myself to you of all people."

Yuki started walking, eager to get the hell away from Kyo. He cursed himself. Why had ever thought to share that with Kyo? _I'm such an idiot. As if he would ever understand._ Yuki's senses picked up on something, and he turned a split second too late. Kyo pounced on him much like he had that night so many weeks ago. Yuki was slammed down against the ground, and the air was knocked out of his lungs in a ragged _whoosh_.

Kyo was straddling him, with his forearm pressing down on Yuki's neck, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ME! YOU SAID MY NAME WHILE YOU WERE BEATING OFF. I SAW THE WHOLE THIN-" He snapped his mouth shut. Yuki blinked up at Kyo in total shock. The whole thing? He'd seen the whole thing.

Purple dots started to cloud his vision and he was zapped out of it. "Kyo, I can't breathe." He ground out between ragged breaths. Kyo let up a little bit. He seemed to be as shocked as Yuki was. Yuki coughed, trying to force himself to take deep breaths. When he could breathe again, he back handed Kyo.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

Yuki smirked, "Pay back."

Kyo cocked back his fist, "I oughta…"

"You said you saw the whole thing," his voice was barely a whisper. But the look on Kyo's face and the way he dropped his fist told Yuki he'd heard the every last word. For the first time in a really long time Yuki felt true fear as he met Kyo's curious brunt orange gaze. "I don't know what to say?"

"Well, why did you do it?"

Yuki couldn't help but notice Kyo was still straddling him. A little tremor of excitement fluttered in his stomach. It was so weird how good it felt to have Kyo's weight on his hips. "It?"

Kyo let out an exasperated sigh, "Why did you say my name?"

Yuki's heart sank to his feet, "Kyo, I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I…I…" Yuki's eyes bolted to Kyo's and the world around them died away. Nothing but Kyo's weight resting deliciously on top of him, and the wind feathering though his shaggy hair mattered. Nothing. It was like something natural and pure sunk into his body and he lifted his arms from his side and tentatively placed them on Kyo's black trouser clad thighs. His heart thundered in his ears and he closed his eyes, waiting for his cousin to shove his hands away and call him out for the sick bastard he was.

But that never came. Kyo didn't push him away or call him names. Shocked, Yuki cracked his eyes open. Kyo's brow was furrowed and he was staring intently at where Yuki's hands were. Yuki sucked in a deep breath and slid his palms up Kyo's thighs to his hips. When Kyo didn't protest or even blink, Yuki slid his hands up a little further, up the side of his torso. He winced, remembering the ugly purple bruise that had until just recently kept Kyo abed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." And just like that a huge weight was lifted off of Yuki's chest. Kyo made a noncommittal sound and continued looking down at Yuki's hands. And even though Yuki's heart was thrumming in his chest so hard it ran the risk of completely breaking out of his flesh, he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself unless he at least tried to somehow tell Kyo how he felt. Tell him why he'd said his name that night. To be honest he had a right to know.

He slid his hands up his torso to his chest, took a deep breath and clasped onto Kyo's shirt. Swallowing hard, he blinked the sweat out of his eyes and gently tugged Kyo forward. Kyo's spine curved without resistance and the idea of finally being able to kiss his mouth sent a fresh current of excitement jetting through his veins. Kyo's breath feathered across his cheek and Yuki licked his lips nervously.

"Well, are you going to do it? What the hell are you waiting for?"

Shock stapled Yuki's eyes wide open as he peered into Kyo's eyes, "Y…y...y…"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Kyo surged forward and mashed his mouth against Yuki's.

_**END CHAPTER**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Alright then, well I think I'll put on my mega bitch hat right about here and leave you guys hanging for a little while. *evil laugh* Seriously, though, I need a break. I've been writing for a couple hours straight. I think I've written over 4k words today. But anyways, I promise *cross my heart* to give you guys a big fat LEMON next chapter. Expect it soon. Oh, don't forget to leave me a review telling me whether or not I did anything right or wrong. TTFN! –Slick


	3. Too Good to be True

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Fruits Basket.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I promised a big fat LEMON for this chapter but I'm afraid you guys are going to have to settle for a few smaller lemons coated with sugary sweetness. The characters just aren't ready for that level of tang. (*sigh*) However, I did want to give a shout out to the people who've either reviewed me or added my story to their favorites! Thank you so, so, so much! It really made my day and also inspired me to write these next 5k words so quickly.

Now where was I, oh, yeah….I was somewhere around here….

* * *

Yuki's blood boiled and the mother of all shock-dom descended over him. All he could do was blink as Kyo pressed his mouth against his. A horrendous blush broke over him, and his heart nearly beat right out of his chest. Never in his wildest dreams had ever thought Kyo would be the one to kiss him. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he started to feel the tell tale sign of an impending transformation. No! He couldn't transform right now. He might not ever get a chance to kiss Kyo again.

_Pull yourself together! _Yuki tried to clamp down on his emotions, but it was too late. Kyo pulled away and gave him a somewhat puzzled look, "You suck."

Once again, Yuki's cheeks felt like they were on fire, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just…would've figured you'd be better at this. I don't know, you're always so good at _every_thing else."

Kyo was right. What the fuck was he doing? He was Yuki Sohma for fuck's sake. He was the Prince of their high school and he'd been gifted a golden opportunity. A flat slab of determination wedged between his desires and his insecurities. Grabbing Kyo's shirt, he steadily tugged him back down and this time he lifted his head a bit and kissed him.

Kyo wasn't the idiot he'd been. He immediately opened his mouth. For a moment, the entire thing was awkward. Yuki had never really kissed anyone like this. He titled his head from side to side until their mouths fit together perfectly. Every emotion Yuki had harbored over the last couple of week's welled up inside him. And the sheer intensity of how he felt overwhelmed him. He felt good. For the first time, in a really long time he felt really, really, good.

Caught between the new and wonderful sensations of being able to kiss Kyo, Yuki let the last of his inhibitions slip between his grasp, surged up and slid his tongue into the hot cave of Kyo's mouth. He nearly moaned as his taste buds sung with Kyo's own unique flavor. He invaded Kyo's mouth, indulging the perverse little delight he got when Kyo leaned forward and matched his vigor. Their tongues stroked, circled and retreated-only to do it all over again.

Heat flooded his blood stream, and he kissed Kyo even harder, it as though everything he knew he'd never be able to say was locked inside in his mouth and this was the only way he could ever get Kyo to understand, to feel, how much he admired him. How much awe Yuki found in just Kyo's existence and natural way of being. For the love of God, Yuki wanted Kyo to touch his soul, at least then Yuki would know once for and all that he had one.

Sexual pleasure jetted down his spine and his groin started to ache as his sex thickened. Kyo slammed his hands down on either side of Yuki's head and shifted back across Yuki's pelvis. The friction ripped a moan from the back of his throat. Kyo swallowed the noise with a throaty hum of pleasure. And finally when neither one could take it anymore, Kyo ripped his mouth away and dropped his forehead against Yuki's. Their breaths mingled with the light Spring breeze. And Yuki dropped back against the forest floor and uncurled his fingers from either side of Kyo's shirt.

It was strange. He had started to feel like himself for the first time in a really long time. It was like he'd been able to pull a mask off for the first time in…well forever. Like he'd finally been given the opportunity to feel the fresh air against his cheeks. He shook with a combination of exhilaration and fear.

"Yuki," Kyo panted. The breathless quality to Kyo's voice brought an even hotter blush into Yuki's cheeks. _I guess I did better that time around._

"Yuki," Kyo sat up, and kept his chin tucked against this shirt so Yuki couldn't see his face, "that can never happen again. Ever."

A bullet the size of a hammer harpooned Yuki's chest and every joy he'd just experienced withered away and died. Kyo stood and with his fist clenched at his sides met Yuki's shocked and hurt expression. There was something moving Kyo's eyes that simultaneously crush every hope Yuki had ever had and scared him out of his skin.

"Did you hear me?"

Yuki gulped and nodded his head, completely and utterly confused.

Kyo turned around, and with his spine rim rod started walking away. With every step Kyo took the darker the word seemed to Yuki's eyes. A wave of pain hit him like a tidal wave and he wrapped his arms around his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt his body shake and his skin draw tight. Within seconds, Yuki disappeared with in the folds of his clothes. Huddled with in the fabric, he rolled unto his soft pink stomach and curled his tail around his furry little body in absolutely no hurry to change back.

After all, rats didn't cry.

**A Little Later On…**

_How could I have been that fucking stupid?_ Yuki sat in the middle of the steaming bath, scrubbing his skin, like he could scrub out his recent ridiculous leap of faith. Faith was stupid. Hadn't Akito always told him, that people with faith and hope, were the weak idiots of the world that couldn't cope with reality as it was. No, instead, they choose to fantasize about better days that would never come. Never. Dropping the sponge in the water, he drew his knees up, and laid his head on his kneecaps, "What the hell was I thinking?"

His mind flashed back to the kiss they'd shared and lust shot into his groin. He squeezed his eyes shut utterly disgusted with himself. Kyo had every right to never want to do anything ever again. Yuki's attraction to his cousin was unnatural and wrong. Wrong in the basest of ways. _Then why do I feel like my heart is breaking?_

The very desire he was trying to suppress was torturing him. And Yuki couldn't help but feel like he deserved it a little bit. _Maybe Akito had been right all along. Maybe there is something wrong with me. I'm sick, aren't I?_

The way the wind had carried through Kyo's hair as he leaned down to kiss him flashed through his mind and he flinched. _Wait a minute?_ Yuki knitted his brows together. _Kyo kissed me first. He pounced on me and kissed me _first_._

_Why? Why would he kiss me if he didn't want to?_ Yuki straightened and stared at the steam rising and curling up from his bath. Kyo had kissed him first. Kyo had initiated the entire exchange. He'd even gone as far to tease Yuki about his level of skill.

Yuki's hand clenched into a first as a fresh bolt of anger spread through his entire body like rapid fire, "that bastard."

He stood from the water, thick rivulets dripping from his hair, down his shoulder and chest.

_This time I am going to skin him..one strand of hair at a time._

**A Little Later On…**

Dinner had been on a whole other planet of awkward with a capital "A". No one ever said a whole lot over dinner when Tohru wasn't there. She was always the center of conversation. But tonight everything had been extra quiet to the point where finally Shigure started randomly rambling. "How are things at school?"

Kyo shrugged and kept right on eating his take out.

"What about you, Yuki?"

Yuki picked at his rice, "It's fine."

"How are things going with student council?"

"They're fine." Yuki made it a point to keep his voice even. He wouldn't even give that stupid cat even the slightest indication that what had happened in the forest nearly destroyed him. Never. Scooping up some rice, he forced himself to eat it, "we're planning this year's senior trip. All of the reservations and preparations need to be made in advance. I've been charged with creating an itinerary."

"Well, that's interesting. You know, I think Hatori planned the senior trip one year," Shigure's face morphed with his pleasant nostalgia," ah yes, I think they took a trip to Kamakura that year."

"Kamakura. Hmm, we haven't chosen a place, yet."

"Ah, who the hell cares!" Kyo slammed his bowl on the table.

Shigure's eyes widened, "what's the matter with you, Kyo?"

Kyo stood with his bowl and started towards the kitchen, "Nothing. I'm going to…go do the dishes before I go pick Tohru up."

"Well, that's nice of you to help keep the kitchen clean. We wouldn't want Tohru to have to wake up to a dirty kitchen."

Yuki set his chopsticks down. _Now's my chance._ Standing, he slightly bowed towards Shigure, "Excuse me. I seemed to have lost my appetite."

Shigure nodded, and Yuki got the distinct impression that under his older cousins somewhat mild expression he was being scrutinized. He circled around the table to the kitchen. _Mind your own business, Shigure._

He ducked under the small blue curtains and set his bowl down particularly hard so Kyo would know he was there. Kyo glared over his shoulder, "What are you doing here?" He turned back to the sink and cut the water on.

Yuki crossed his arms, "Isn't this where dirty dishes go?"

"Don't be a smart ass, you damn rat." Kyo snapped.

"It's not hard in your company."

Kyo's spine curved like an angry cat's back, and Yuki smirked. "You've already brought the bowl, now get out!"

"No." Yuki closed the distance between them, "I want to know something first?"

"What?" Kyo snapped, snatching a dish up and scrubbing it.

Yuki dropped his voice into a whisper and kept a tight rein on his temper, "Why did you do it?"

Kyo paused and slanted Yuki and angry glance, "It doesn't matter. It's never going to happen again. Ever. Just get it through that little rodent brain of yours, and leave me the fuck alone."

"No," Yuki dug his nails in his arms, "I'm not leaving until you tell me why."  
Kyo rinsed the dish and half tossed it onto the bamboo drying rack.

Yuki quirked a brow, "If you break the dishes we won't have anything to eat off, you foolish cat."

"Ah, screw you," Kyo snatched up another bowl.

"I want to know why you did it if you were only just going to regret it afterwards."

Kyo dropped the dish and gripped the sides of the sink. A little muscle in his jaw quirked, "I don't."

Kyo's words struck Yuki, but he didn't move a muscle. He kept his expression and voice calm, "I asked you why."

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A FAGG-"

Yuki surged forward and backhanded Kyo. The force of the strike spun Kyo and sent him hurdling to the floor. Rage raced through Yuki's veins but he made it a point to keep his tone even, as his eyes narrowed on Kyo, "Don't get up. If you do, I promise, I'll break more than just a few ribs."

He knew how much he sounded like Akito. And honestly, in that particular moment in time, he didn't give a flying fuck. Pivoting on his heels, he left the kitchen with a practiced ease wondering how he'd ever been attracted to that stupid fucking flea bag. _Never again. Never ever again._

**One Week Later…**

Kyo rubbed his sleepy eyes and followed Tohru down the hall.

"Tohru!" Momiji's squeaky voice grated through Kyo's head like nails on a chalk board. The short Sohma came running towards Tohru and Kyo bopped him on the head, just on principle.

"Kyo's hitting me," Momiji wailed and sobbed to the top of his drama queen lungs.

"Oh, no. Momiji, are you okay?" Tohru bent and rubbed the back of the small boy's back. Kyo leaned against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets,_ annoying little shit._ Haru appeared from around the corner and shook his white hair out of his eyes.

"What's going on over here?" Yuki appeared behind Tohru and Kyo fought the urge to look at him. _Fucking_ _great__,__ the gangs all here._ Instead he laid his head back against the wall and peered up at the ceiling. Yuki and he hadn't spoken since their confrontation in the kitchen. _Things are better this way._ He halfway listened to what everyone was talking about. Not that he really cared. He didn't know why, but since everything had happened between Yuki and him he felt even more distanced than usual.

It was so weird.

It was like he'd forgotten what it meant to have a good day. He seemed to be looking, talking, even touching everything and everyone like there was glass wall between himself and the world. He was used to being an outsider. Shit, that was what usually kept him perpetually pissed. But this, this was so different. He was angry. He was angry as hell. But it was a different kind of anger. It was like he'd gone from burning red to suddenly burning blue. Like ice. That's what this felt like. Pure, uncompromising ice.

His mind flashed to the hatred shining in Yuki's eyes as he'd uttered his parting threat. Over the last week every argument they'd engaged in had a disturbing realness to it. Kyo had always hated Yuki. First because he was the rat. And second all, because he was Yuki. But hat had never really been…It had never really every been like this. Or at least he'd never truly been hated him like this. He couldn't even control it, every time Yuki looked his way for whatever reason, Kyo's chest thrummed with a furious hot pain and all he could do was hurl insults and yell.

_It's better this way. The farther apart we stay form each other. The easier it'll be for me to challenge him and take my rightful place in the Zodiac. _The words felt empty but hell, at least they were there.

Tohru screeched, snapping Kyo out of his thoughts. He caught a glimpse of Haru's black and white hair out of the corner of his eye. Kyo straightened. Momiji was busy sucking on lollipop while Tohru's cheeks were flushed with an attractive pink. He looked towards Haru and Yuki and his eyes widened. Haru had Yuki up against a wall and had bracketed him in with his arms. Yuki's face with the epitome of graceful distain as Haru leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

"What the hell is going on?"

"B…b…b…black, Haru." Tohru stammered as her big blue eyes got impossibly bigger.

"Black, Haru? Who set him off?"

"One of the Yuki's fan club girls. She was awfully rude."

Kyo survey their surroundings, "Where is she now?"

"She knew what was good for her," Kyo shot a glance over his shoulder where Uo and Hana were perched behind Tohru. Uo grinned and folded her arms over her breasts, "Why do you have a problem with that?"

He smirked, "Bite me, bitch." _When did these two get here? Exactly how long had I spaced out for?_

"Anytime, carrot top."

"Haru, that's enough," Yuki's voice sounded odd, it was quick with something akin to anger. Kyo knitted his brows, was Yuki mad? Yuki never got mad at Haru. Haru's mouth widened in a somewhat wolfish smile. Impressive, considering he was a fucking cow.

"You know you want to?"

Kyo's ears twitched and he balled his fist in his pockets. Something vicious in him shifted and the world narrowed down to just Yuki and Haru. Haru leaned forward until there wasn't a sliver of air between his body and Yuki's. _I'm going to break his fucking face._ A good helping of healthy rage sung up from the depths of his being and he quickly closed the distance between him and the odd couple. His jaw clenched, "He said that's enough, Haru."

Haru turned and grabbed Kyo's chin, "Yeah, well I'm not done. Mind your own fucking business, you bastard cat."

Kyo swung and clocked Haru square in the jaw, and sent him hurdling across the waxy hallway floor.

"Haru!" Momiji squealed and rushed to his side.

"Nice one, carrot top."

"Yes, nice. Indeed."

Kyo's chest burned with the rush of adrenaline as he clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to work away some of the pain in his knuckles, "He's going to feel that tomorrow."

The bell rung.

"I hate to have to bail, but we should be getting to class." Uo grabbed Hana and started down the hall, "Come on, Tohru."

"Okay," Tohru took off after the rest of the girls. "I'll see you guys in class. Oh, and I hope Haru's okay." She called over her shoulder.

"Why does my head hurt?" Haru sat up and rubbed the side of his jaw, "and why am I so damn tired."

Momiji licked his lollipop, "You went black after this mean girl yelled at me. And then you started to tell Yuki secrets, and Kyo got mad and hit you."

"Really?" Haru lifted a brow and heaved himself up on his feet.

"But we have to hurry now, we're already late." Momiji latched on to Haru's black sleeve and dragged him into their classroom.

Yuki and Kyo hadn't moved. Hadn't even blinked since the entire thing had gone down. Kyo's mind was blank. He knew he should get to class, but for some reason his feet wouldn't move.

Yuki wrapped his arms around his midsection, and whispered," thank you, Kyo."

A tornado of fury broke through Kyo and he glared at Yuki, "Yeah well, why the fuck do let him do that to you?"

Yuki narrowed his violet eyes. "He can't help it. It's part of his curse."

"You have excuses for everything! I guess him being all over you is part of the curse too!" Kyo could hear the words falling from his mouth, but he couldn't stop. His mouth ran away, hell bent on bloodshed, "You like that shit, don't you, you sick faggot? What are you going to do pick through the entire Sohma family tree until you find one that'll do what you want him to!" By the time he'd finished he was out of breath and completely and utterly disgusted with himself.

Yuki didn't say anything. And Kyo waited for the strike to come. He deserved it. He needed it. "Aren't you going to hit me, you damn rat?" He snapped.

"No." Yuki's footsteps echoed through the hall, like musical notes the knife in Kyo's chest could dance to. Kyo dropped to his knees and slammed his hands on the ground. He was shaking, "What the fuck is that matter with me? Why am I so mad?"

A smatter of images of Yuki struck him between the eyes and left him even more confused than before. He punched the floor with his fist, even more pissed off than before. Lurching forward he covered his head and rocked back and forth. Pain beat in his chest and he clenched his teeth. His started to tremble violently and his skin suddenly felt tight and itchy.

He shot to his feet, and took off in a dead run down the hall. The last thing he needed to do was transform at school. He burst through the school entrance and circled around the building. Breathing heavily, he climbed the ladder as fast as he could. When he reached the top, he collapsed. The adrenaline chased away the impending transformation and his mind went blank.

_Things are better this way._ He reminded himself that. Yuki was mad at him. But so what, he could live with that. _Things are better this way. _The sky darkened and the clouds rolled in. Exhaustion immediately sunk into body, and suddenly it was like his limbs weighed twice as much. He winced as he sat up, _this day just keeps getting better and better._

Kyo made into the building just as the rain started falling. Turning up the lapels of his collar, he shoved his hands in his pockets and took the stairs. He was breathing heavily by the time he'd gotten to the top. And immediately his day went from shitty to worse. _A fucking staircase should not have me panting._

He slid open the door to his classroom D-1.

The teacher anchored his hands on his hips, "Well, Kyo. It's nice of you to join us."

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled under his breath and wove through the desks eager to sit down. Slouching down in his seat, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the rain fall.

"Kyo?"

He shot Tohru a glance, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Is it the rain?"

"I'm fine."

"You can talk to me."

"Mind your own damn business," he snapped.

Tohru's cheeks turned pink and her chin dropped. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Feeling worse, Kyo shook his head, "No, that's not what I…never mind. Just forget it."

**Later After School…**

Today had been hell on a flaming pogo stick. Whatever the hell that meant. It had stopped raining. For now at least. Kyo rubbed the back of his neck. Tohru had been unusually quiet the entire way home. Not that he blamed her. He'd been his usual asshole-self. Guilt nipped at him and he speed up so that he could keep pace with her. Yuki was already mad at him. He didn't want Tohru mad at him too. He just didn't think he could take it.

"Tohru."

"Yes, Kyo." She smiled a small smile. God damn it, it was her sad smile. He slapped his hand on his face and dragged it down. It was like kicking a puppy.

"Listen, I…I…didn't….I just…."

She eyed him intently, "Yes?"

"Ah, hell…." It was like every word he'd managed to learn since infancy was suddenly foreign to him. It was irritating. And it was a constant with him. It was like whenever he had something important to say, his words would twist on his tongue and nothing EVER came out right. He balled his fists in his pockets, "I just…wanted…to say….what I'm trying to say…is that….I'm…ssss…sorry."

Tohru furiously shook her head, "No, no. It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been so pushy."

"Don't be stupid. You were just worrying about me. I just…haven't…been my…self lately."

"Is everything okay?"

He contemplated telling her what had happened between him and Yuki. But the idea of talking to Tohru about anything sexual brought to mind the image of sitting that puppy he'd mentioned earlier in front of some particularly disturbing hentai. He shook his head. Tohru would never understand. She would probably think he was gross. He glanced down to the beads peeking out from under the hem of his shirt. And the last thing he needed to do was give her anymore reason to think he was fucking disgusting.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He knitted his brows together, "Tohru, you know how your mom was always saying good stuff."

"Oh yeah, mom was the best!" Tohru's face lit up and she squeezed her book bag like it was a stuffed animal.

"Yeah, well. Did your mom ever say anything about….you know..."

"Huh?" She stopped, and he turned his back to her. For some reason it made it easier to talk to her, well to anyone period, when he wasn't looking at them.

"Kyo, it's okay you can tell me."

He bit his lip, "Did your mom every say anything about….love…ever being…wrong? Like dirty somehow?"

Tohru was quiet for a moment. "No, my mom used to say that love is what keep us humans from just being mean beasts. She used to say, that every person has good in them, because every person has the ability to love. So how could it ever be wrong?"

She touched his shoulder, and he fought the urge to shake off her hand. He struggled to grasp the words she was saying. He struggled to keep his thoughts from shooting everywhere at once. He just up and struggled.

"Kyo, are you in love?"

Kyo automatically shook his head no, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling at the moment. But it reminded him of fear. Of the truest fear he'd ever felt. He didn't even get this way over his beads. And _that_ was saying something.

"Then why did you-"

"Thanks, Tohru," he cut her off, and started walking. "That really helps." He lied.

"I'm so glad." Tohru's happiness bubbled all over the place as she caught up with him. "Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you were able to talk to me."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "me too."

**That Night…**

A branch snapped and the sound perked Kyo's ears. He sat up from where he'd been lying on the roof. Yuki's silver hair snared the moonlight in a way that reminded Kyo of the way angel's supposedly wore their halos.

"Angel?" he murmur under his breath, "what the hell am I talking about?" Yuki was art in motion. A memory of the way his very being had soared through him the last time Yuki had kissed him flashed before his eyes.

"_Love is what keep us humans from just being mean beasts…"_ Tohru's words steeled his resolve, even as his heart started to thud against his chest. He didn't want to be the animal he'd become over the last week. He was tired of flying off the handle over every little thing and not understanding why. Shit, all that did was piss him off even worse. He didn't want to live like this anymore.

He couldn't.

Kyo sucked in a deep breath and dropped from the roof, landing nimbly on his feet in front of Yuki.

Yuki narrowed his eyes, "I'm not in the mood, Kyo."

"Mood for what," he snapped, balling his fists at his side. "We need to…we need to talk."

"What makes you think I want to speak to the likes of you?" Yuki attempted to side step him and Kyo matched the move, refusing to back down. Yuki had to listen to him. _Quick, before I lose my nerve._

"Kyo, you're really starting to get on my nerves," Yuki snapped.

"Well you're a perpetual pain in my ass, you damn rat. First, you say my name while you're beating off. Then you up an kiss me-"

"You pounced on me and kissed me first."

A blush singed Kyo's cheeks and he balled his hands into fists at his sides and ground out his words between his clenched teeth, "WHATEVER. WE NEED TO TALK."

"I don't want to talk to you. So move. Or, I'll move you."

"Is that a threat, rat boy?"

Yuki made a little noise of disgust, turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Kyo blinked and surveyed his surroundings. _Where is that rodent going?_"Hey, we're not done here."

"Yes, we are." Yuki disappeared into the forest.

Kyo took off after him, "Not even close."

When he caught up to him, he didn't stop running, if he had to shove that idiot rodent to ground. He would. He'd pin him and tell him what he'd rehearsed all afternoon. At the last possible moment, Yuki shuffled out of the way and Kyo went crashing to the floor. Anger ran hot in his veins and he struggled to keep his temper under control. A show of temper would ruin everything. And that just wasn't acceptable.

Yuki slipped his free hand in his pocket, "What do you want, you miserable little feline."

Kyo slammed his fists on the soil, with half a mind to just call the entire thing off. He didn't need this. He could do without Yuki. He didn't need this hassle. He opened his mouth to tell Yuki to fuck off but Tohru's sweet voice echoed throughout his head, _"No, my mom used to say that love is what keep us humans from just being mean beasts. She used to say, that every person has good in them, because every person has the ability to love. So how could it ever be wrong?"_

With a fierce determination, that left him slightly trembling , he forced down his surge of temper and stood. "I….I…am….try…to…" _Oh, fuck not this again. _Annoyed with himself, he squeezed his eyes shut and forced every word out of his mouth, "tell you I'm…s…sorry."

A heavy silence descended between them and Kyo blinked the sweat out of his eyes, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about you and Haru. I know sometimes he can't help it. But I can't…help…how…much it pisses me off to see…you and him together."

"What?"

Kyo turned, facing Yuki, but kept his chin tucked against his chest, "I…li…li…li….," he boiled over, "AH, HELL. I FUCKING LIKE YOU! AND IF I EVER CATCH HIM OR ANY OF THOSE FAN CLUB GIRLS HANGING ALL OVER YOU AGAIN, I'LL SNAP THEM IN HALF. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Yuki's dropped his school bag. His cheeks turned a monster shade of red, and his beautiful violet eyes widened. Kyo's heart jack hammered in his rib cage as he looked up and met Yuki's shocked gaze. "Well aren't, you gonna say something?"

"But you...you," Yuki cleared his throat, "but you said…"

"I know what I said."

"Why did you walk away from me last week?" Yuki's voice seemed breathless.

Kyo ran his hand through his hair and then anchored it on the back of his neck, "I don't know. Because it felt so good. I don't know, okay? I just, it was so fast. And I couldn't think. It just felt so good, it had to be bad….Listen I understand if you don't want to do anything, anymore. I just, I just...I can't…I can't…GOD DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY WHAT I WANT TO SAY?"

"It's okay. Take your time."

A blush broke out over Kyo's cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck, desperately trying to gather his thoughts. "I can't….go…as…as…fast…as…you. I have to…go…slow…" He dropped his hand, "a lot slower."

Yuki's throat worked, "Okay."

"You're not…you're not mad at me anymore?" Kyo shoved his hands in his pocket and stared down at his bare feet.

"No. I'm not mad at you."

"Okay."

An awkward silence hung between them and Kyo shifted impatiently, "Well, now what?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

Kyo's cheeks heated again as he met Yuki's purple gaze. "Jeez, I don't know. What the fuck? It's not like they're handing out instruction manuals on the corner for this kind of thing."

"No, they're not."

"By the way, why are we in the forest? Where were you going?"

"To my secret base?"

"You mean the garden of weeds you and Tohru spend so much time at?"

Yuki smirked, "They're not weeds. They're leeks. And strawberries."

Kyo made a face of disgust, "Why do you even do that? Isn't it just easier to go pick them up at the market?"

"Yeah, I suppose it would be easier. But," Yuki linked his hands behind his back and peered up at the moon. "I don't really keep the garden for the actual fruit and vegetable it produces. It's like my haven."

"So, kinda like my dojo?"

"Yes. Kind of like that. You know I…" Yuki kept talking but Kyo couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear anything. The moonlight had bleached Yuki's skin white and his violet eyes were positively brimming with what Kyo recognized as happiness. He'd never seen Yuki so happy. And then, Yuki's pretty little mouth curved into somewhat of a smile. It filled every crevice of Kyo. And Kyo decided right then and there, that he wanted to kiss him. Actually, if truth were to be told, he'd been craving Yuki's mouth since he'd gotten his first sample.

Kyo crossed the distance between them, and Yuki fell silent, staring at Kyo like he'd grown a second head. He opened his mouth to speak and Kyo cut him off, "Just shut up. Let me do this my own way. Please."

Yuki nodded, even though his doubt was clearly written on his face. Kyo tried to forget everything around him, like his Master had taught him to. He didn't want to think about anything but Yuki right now. He didn't want to ever feel fear again. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he brushed Yuki's silver hair forward. He loved the way his hair was so neatly cut. The silky strands tickled the pads of his fingertips, as he fisted it and tugged on it gently, relishing the way it glided against his palm.

_God, he's beautiful._

Kyo unconsciously licked his lips as he ran his finger down the curve of Yuki's cheek. His skin was so soft. Soft like a woman's skin. Kyo knew better. Yuki was nowhere near as fragile. Which meant…Kyo trapped the back of Yuki's head with his hand, surged forward and mashed his lips against Yuki's mouth….he could be as rough as he wanted to be. Yuki immediately opened his mouth, and Kyo slid his tongue in.

Fuck. He tasted good.

He tasted like sex.

No.

He tasted like home.

Yuki's hand tentatively touched Kyo's shoulder and for some reason it bothered Kyo. He didn't want there to be anymore fear between them. Kyo suckled on Yuki's tongue, savagely enjoying the little whimper that escaped from Yuki's lips. And Yuki fisted a hand in Kyo's shaggy hair and kissed him back feverishly. That was better, so, so much better. Kyo pulled his other hand out of his pocket and latched onto Yuki's coat, a little more than annoyed that it was buttoned all the way up.

He bit down on Yuki's swollen bottom lip as punishment. And let out a strangled moan when Yuki bit him back.

After a while, Kyo pressed up against him, until they were molded together from the thigh up. The added friction caused Kyo's cock to thicken against Yuki's hip, and for a moment he contemplated pulling back a little bit. But Yuki tugged him closer and flexed his own growing erection against Kyo's thigh.

Lost in a torrent of sexual passion, that same feeling of euphoria, of absolute peace, that Kyo had felt the first time around surged up and blanketed his chest. It felt so good. And he refused to believe there could ever be anything wrong with it.

END CHAPTER

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. I've written just about 6k today! Go me! I hope you guys didn't mind that there were no real tangy lemons in this chapter. I'm really sorry. But Kyo and Yuki just weren't ready for it. As you can no doubt see. But I promise, things should definitely get hotter from here on out. I'm going to try to work on Ch4 before I go to bed tonight. I should have that up for you guys either tomorrow or the next day! *smile* Until then, please leave me any comments or questions you guys might have. -SlickCiggy


	4. Public Display of Affection P1

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, it would've been titled LEMON basket.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, everyone! Here's Ch4 as promised. Idk about you guys but I'm having a blast with this story! Kyo and Yuki are so interesting to work with! Lots of opportunities for conflict. *happy sigh* But anyways, don't forget to leave me a review! I love them and they inspire me to write more, faster! –SlickCiggy

* * *

**Continued From the Forrest Kiss…**

Kyo folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He was too pumped to sleep. He was too happy. No, happy wasn't the word. It was like his skin was the only thing from keeping him from going a million directions at once. It was amazing. He'd never felt like this before.

He couldn't wait for the sun to come up so he could see Yuki again. After they'd kissed in the forest they'd walked back to the house together in a companionable silence. When they parted ways in the hall, Yuki had kissed him on the side of the jaw. Kyo rubbed the spot on the side of his face affectionately. It was still warm.

The sound of tires rolling onto gravel perked his ears, and he sat up. _What the hell? Who would be coming here at this time of night?_ Standing, he slid open his bedroom door and started down the stairs. Shigure was sitting at the dining room table, with a cigarette balanced between his lips as he fished for a lighter in his robe. Kyo opened his mouth to ask him what the hell was going on but the front door's slid open. At first Kyo couldn't make out anything other than the silhouettes on a tall slender man supporting a man of the similar height.

Shigure lit his cigarette, "I had a feeling you'd be stopping by."

Ayame's unmistakable voice drifted from the tall slender silhouette as he helped the other man inside, " Then I assume you've laid out a place for Hari to sleep?"

_Hatori? Ayame? What the fuck is going on here?_ Shigure stood and crossed the distance. Balancing his cigarette in his mouth, he lifted Hatori's other arm over his shoulder so he could help support him. "Come on."

They started coming towards the stairs and for a reason Kyo couldn't really pin point, he didn't want them to know he was there. He back pedaled up the stairs as quickly as he could, and tip toed back to his room. He contemplated keeping his door cracked so he could continue to watch but decided against it. It wasn't any of his business. And he could only imagine how pissed he'd be if someone were to spy on him.

The thought of someone spying on him left a sour taste in his mouth. He laid back down in his bed. _What if someone was spying on me and Yuki tonight? _His heart leapt to his throat. _Nah, that's ridiculous. _He shook his head and rolled over._ I would've sensed it._

Or at least that's what he was telling himself.

**Obscenely Early the Next Morning… **

Yuki laid his head down on the dining table and tried to wake up. He could hear Tohru humming softly to herself in the kitchen as well as the rustling of Shigure's newspaper. But it all sounded so far away. In the hazy ball that was his mind he contemplated staying home from school today to catch up on his sleep. He was exhausted. Actually, he was exhausted every morning.

"Having trouble waking up, Yuki?" Shigure's cheery voice grated on Yuki's sensibilities and Yuki did the only thing he could think of that didn't involve knocking his older cousin through the roof. He ignored him. "Well, I hope you're in a better mood this afternoon."

_If there's a God, please kill him…or at least make him mute._

"What's going on this afternoon?" Tohru set something down on the table, Yuki guessed a plate of eggs. "Yuki, are you okay?"

_Damn, now I have to answer. _He sat up and slowly opened his eyes, "I'm fine. Ms. Honda. I'm just a little tired."

Shigure turned the page of his newspaper, "You know, you came in pretty late last night."

Shigure's voice had an odd undertone to it. Yuki slanted him a glance. All he could see was the top of Shigure's shaggy hair over the brim of his newspaper. Yuki knitted his brows together and eyed his cousin suspiciously. _How would he know when I came in?_

"Oh, how did your student council meeting go?"

He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Shigure and looked up at Tohru. She set down a bowl of rice and a jelly buns.

"Things are going smoothly. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome."

Shigure lowered his newspaper, so he could look at Yuki. "Has the student council chosen a place for the senior trip yet?"

"No. Not yet."

Tohru took her seat at the table, "Where's Kyo?"

An odd little flutter leapt to light in Yuki's stomach and he looked down to his plate. A memory of the previous night's somewhat shocking turn of events flashed through Yuki's mind. And with them a blush came rushing back into his cheeks. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut.

_"I LIKE YOU!"_

Yuki found himself stuck in a state of disbelief. That couldn't of happened last night. That had to have been a dream. Kyo had never seen Yuki as anything but an enemy. There was no way they'd shared such a passionate kiss.

Shigure folded his newspaper and took off his glasses, "Oh, you know Kyo. He's an early riser. He's probably still training. Speaking of Kyo, Yuki I've been meaning to ask you about something?"

For some reason, hearing his name in the same sentence as Kyo's sparked a little flare of panic inside of him. He kept a tight leash on his emotions and met Shigure's dark eyes. "Yes."

"You know it's Haru's turn to perform the dance this New Year coming up."

Yuki let out a small breath he hadn't realized his been holding.

Shigure nodded his thanks to Tohru as she spooned some rice into his bowl, "Haru seems to be having a little trouble. I've been asked to ask you whether or not you'd help him learn the steps. "

Yuki nodded, "Sure."

_"IF I EVER CATCH HARU OR ANY OF THOSE FAN CLUB GIRLS HANGING ALL OVER YOU AGAIN, I'LL SNAP THEM IN TWO! DO YOU HEAR ME?" _Yuki flinched as Kyo's voice boomed through his thoughts. _What the hell is the matter with me? It was just a dream. I need to get over it._

Tohru spooned some rice into his bowl. He pinned up his best smile, "Thank you, Ms. Honda."

"You're welcome." She smiled sweetly and spooned some rice into her own bowl.

"Well, good. I'm glad that's settled. It's been on mind the last couple of days. You know, considering you and Kyo don't like each other you're always together."

Yuki shot Shigure an annoyed glance, "Well, we live in the same house and go to the same school. What do you expect? Unfortunately, it's unavoidable."

"Oh, it's not so bad. Who knows maybe spending so more time together will be good for you guys, "chirped Tohru as she plucked up some eggs from the dish in the middle of the table with her chopsticks, "But, Shigure, why did you wait to tell Yuki? I don't understand. Why didn't you want to talk about it in front of Kyo?"

"Well," Shigure rested his head in his hand, "Because Kyo's the cat, he's not allowed to attend the banquet."

Tohru's cheeks turned pink, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. Poor Kyo."

And that was exactly why last night had to have been a dream.

Suddenly, breakfast wasn't nearly as appetizing. Yuki picked up his chopsticks and picked at his rice. The rat was the reason the cat had missed the banquet in the first place. And Kyo never let Yuki forget it. This had to be punishment. Things were so much easier when Yuki hated Kyo back. At least then, it was easier to rationalize the way the Sohma family operated.

"Yes, well. Let's talk about something else. I'd hate for this to put a damper on our breakfast." Shigure gobbled down some rice, "This is absolutely delicious, Tohru. You have a gift!"

"Yes, Ms. Honda. This is delicious," Yuki chimed in, even though he didn't particularly have an appetite, he didn't want her to feel bad. Besides Tohru's smile had a way of setting Yuki at ease.

Tohru smiled and inclined her head, "Oh, I'm glad you like it," she straightened and peered past Yuki outside, "I wonder where Kyo is? I'd hate for the eggs to get too cold for him to eat."

"Don't worry about it."

Shigure's hand froze mid air. Tohru nearly jumped out of her skin and twisted around towards the staircase. A tremor skittered down Yuki's spine as he looked up. Clad in his school uniform, Kyo's hands were in his pockets as usual as he stepped down the last step and crossed the distance to the dining table. And from the fire burning in his eyes, Yuki guessed he'd heard every word. He sighed. It was like an endless cycle. And Yuki was growing weary of it.

Kyo took his seat at the table and scooped some rice into his bowl.

"G…G…Good morning, Kyo." Tohru stammered, looking like a child who'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes. Good morning, Kyo." Shigure rubbed the back of his head, a light pink colored his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever."

Yuki watched every move Kyo made as he picked up his chopsticks. Every move Kyo made sent a subtle jolt of energy down Yuki's spine. It was so odd (not to mention annoying) to be so overly aware of everything Kyo did. It was like as soon Kyo came into the picture, it was almost impossible for Yuki to care about anything else.

"How long had you been standing there?" Shigure asked, his voice held a somewhat hopeful tone.

"Long enough," snapped Kyo as he shoved some rice into his mouth.

An awkward silence descended over everyone. Yuki dropped his attention down to his bowl and blocked out every and any thought of Kyo. Things would never get better. Things would always be this way. The Sohma was a cage for everybody who carried the last name. And thinking about a kiss that never happened wasn't going to do anything but help Yuki's misery suffocate him.

Tohru shuffled uncomfortably. Apparently, even she seemed to pick up on the pregnant silence and everything it implied.

Shigure wasn't nearly as intelligent. (_Idiot_)

"Well, Tohru what do you plan to make for dinner tonight?"

She smiled sweetly, "I'm not really sure. But whatever it is I'll make a lot of it so you guys will have some left over for lunch tomorrow."

Yuki slanted her a glance, "Are you going somewhere for lunch tomorrow, Ms. Honda?"

"Ah, yes. I remember you saying something about that? Lunch with your grandfather, right?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. He's getting pretty old. I'm trying to make sure I spend as much time with as possible before…anything happens."

"Where are you guys going?"

"I'm not sure. He said it's a surprise. I'm going to meet him at his house tomorrow."

"That's an awfully long way to walk all by yourself."

Yuki glared at Shigure. _I hate it when he does that._

"Oh, no. It's alright."

Yuki pinned up a smile even as he sighed in his head, "I'll walk you there, Ms. Honda."

"Oh, no, no. I don't want to trouble any of you."

'Nonsense," he smiled and gave her a little nod of encouragement. "It's no trouble at all."

Shigure pointedly looked at Kyo, "What about you, Kyo?"

Yuki almost blurted out "no" but he caught himself before the word could leave his mouth. If Kyo came, it would mean they'd have to walk back together after they dropped off Tohru. And the idea of spending that time alone with Kyo was like sitting a fat kid in front of a large cake with a note that read "don't touch". It was needless torture.

Kyo shot Shigure an angry look and seemed like he was ready to say no, but then he looked at Tohru. Her face was so hopeful. Yuki knew, even he himself, wouldn't have been able to decline. Kyo raked a hand through his hair, "Fine. I'll go. But only because I don't trust that damn rat's lousy sense of direction. Last time we were lost for nearly two hours."

"Well, your constant yelling didn't help the matter," Yuki snapped.

"Ah, don't start with me, rat boy!"

"I didn't start. You did."

Kyo threw his chopsticks down and slammed his fists on the table, "Don't be a wise ass!"

"Come on, you guys. Don't fight," Tohru interjected, with her fists pressed to her mouth.

"Yeah, well, blame it on that sissy boy. He started it!"

Yuki set his chopsticks down, "Your memory is even worse than your manners."

Kyo shot to his feet, and slid his sleeve up, "I'm gonna knock the living shit out of-"

"I wish you would."

This was more like it. This was what he was used to. Yuki narrowed his eyes on Kyo. The more they fought, the better. The words rang empty in his mind, but he didn't care. Anything to keep his mouth from burning with memories of a kiss that never happened.

Shigure sighed, "That's enough you two. I'm serious. The main house isn't go to pay for anymore broken doors."

"Yeah, we'll take this outside then! Come on, I'm going to knock that stupid little smirk right off your girly face!"

"I said that's enough," Shigure snapped, shocking everyone in the room. Even Yuki. That wasn't like Shigure. Yuki looked at his cousin. There was something moving behind Shigure's dark eyes he'd never seen before. Shigure put on his glasses and splayed his newspaper open, blocking everyone's view of his face. "It isn't fair to Tohru. She worked really hard to prepare breakfast for us and you're both carrying on like a couple of children," his voice had regained its normal sing song cadence. "Besides it's almost time for you guys to head out to school. And no one likes to start the day with a frown."

Yuki didn't buy it. Something was off with Shigure.

"Right," Tohru stood and started clearing the table.  
"Yeah, whatever." Kyp started helping Tohru clear.

Yuki stood and circled around the table. _I wonder what has Shigure in such a sour mood._ He tried to think back over the morning, and the last couple of days. Nothing had seemed to have gone amiss. He tucked his hair behind his ear and climbed the steps.

Once in his room, he packed his textbooks and notebooks in his bag. _Maybe I'll ask Shigure later on what's on his mind. Maybe something happened at the main house he didn't want to discuss in front of Ms. Honda__._

Shouldering his bag, he grabbed his jacket and quietly closed his door behind himself. When he turned around, he nearly dropped everything. Kyo was leaning against the wall, his hands anchored in his pockets. He shook his hair out of his eyes and met Yuki's gaze. A memory of the heated kiss they'd never actually shared flashed through Yuki's mind, along with a pleasant rush of sexual awareness. Heat flooded into Yuki's cheeks and he lowered his chin as his grip tightened on his bag and jacket. _I'm pathetic._

He started walking down the hall, eager to put some space between him and Kyo. His heart beat in his ears as he passed directly in front of him. Something caught Yuki's sleeve, and he froze mid step, his eyes stapling wide open. He caught Kyo's tan skin out of the corner of his eye and looked down to where Kyo's hand had firmly clasped onto his sleeve.

Yuki's heart kicked it into high gear as he chanced a glance at Kyo. Kyo was looking the opposite direction, his gaze firmly fixated on whatever it was he was looking at. Yuki tried to speak, tried to ask him what he wanted but the words wouldn't leave his lips. Kyo tugged on his sleeve and like puppet on string Yuki allowed Kyo to pull him completely around, so that there wasn't but a breath of air between them.

A shiver broke out over Yuki's body as he stared up at Kyo, completely and utterly dumbfounded. An attractive blush colored Kyo's cheek and he shifted his gaze and met Yuki's startled eyes. Then just like that, he jerked Yuki closer and pressed his mouth against Yuki's lips. Last night's memories came rushing back. It hadn't been a dream. A delicious feeling snaked through Yuki and his eyes drifted closed.

Joy spread its wings inside Yuki and he kissed Kyo back, molding his mouth against his. Yuki's mind swirled and something flickered to life inside his chest. He recognized it as hope. Silly….silly…beautiful hope. Kyo opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Yuki's mouth. And Yuki leaned forward, moaning softly as Kyo's unique taste sung on his taste buds. Yuki suckled Kyo's tongue, desperately trying to slake his need and Kyo clutched on to Yuki's hair and gave it a gentle tug.

Finally, Kyo broke their kiss, pressing his forehead down against Yuki's, "Good morning."

Yuki shivered and met Kyo's burnt orange gaze. "Good morning, Kyo."

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A Later On, At School…**

Kyo shoved his converses in his locker and slammed it shut. _I hate school._

"I'm going to go meet up with Hana and Uo, I'll see you guys in class, okay?" Tohru took off around the corner. Kyo slanted a look over his shoulder.

Yuki closed his locker softly, "I have a student council meeting after school today. Will you walk, Ms. Honda home from work today?"

"Yeah," Kyo turned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Yuki turned around holding his books, his hair slightly whipping with the movement. Kyo's finger's itched to touch it. He crossed a distance between them and a light pink soaked Yuki's cheeks. Kyo leaned forward and put his mouth close to Yuki's ear, "I love the way your hair moves."

Yuki's breath caught. And a naughty little smile pulled at the corners of Kyo's mouth. He breathed in Yuki's scent and pulled his hand out of his pocket. Using his arm he bracketed Yuki against the lockers. Licking his lips, he titled his head and pressed his mouth against Yuki's. Yuki kissed him back immediately and Kyo got the impression that Yuki had been waiting for him to make the first move.

He smiled into their kiss. Yuki was letting him take his time, like he'd asked and for some reason that knowledge filled him until he felt like his heart was going to explode. Pulling his other hand out of his pocket, he cradled the side of Yuki's jaw and threaded his fingertips into his silky silver hair. God, he tasted good.

Yuki bit his lip and something raw tunneled through Kyo's body. His grip on Yuki's jaw tightened as he titled Yuki's head back so he could deep the kiss. The sucking and swirling sensations of Yuki's tongue sent a burning heat down to his groin, making him flex his pelvis involuntarily. Yuki fell back against the lockers and Kyo pressed his thigh between Yuki's parted legs.

A little moan drifted from Yuki's lips as he shuddered and draped his arm around Kyo's neck. Kyo dropped his hand to Yuki's hip, latching onto the fabric there, he jerked Yuki forward so that Yuki was straddling his leg. Sometime vicious wrenched up in Kyo, he wanted to feel Yuki's erection against his leg. He wanted to send him to class with an aching hard on. He wanted to be the only thing Yuki could think about.

Voice's mingled together tickled Kyo's sensitive hearing. His eyes snapped open and his heart kicked up in a flurry of panic. Tearing his mouth away from Yuki's, he shoved Yuki away and hopped back a couple feet just as three girls, the Prince Yuki fan club to be exact, stepped around the corner.

Viciously trying to control his breathing, Kyo wiped his mouth with the back of his arm as they crowded around Yuki.

"Good morning, Prince Yuki."

"Did you sleep well, Prince Yuki?"

"It's a lovely morning isn't it, Prince Yuki?"

They all started in on him at once, seemingly unaware of Kyo's presence. Anger at being interrupted tore up Kyo's spine. And he shot Yuki and annoyed glance. Yuki's purple eyes were wide with what looked like shock.

Kyo knitted his brows together, what was the matter with him? He looked like someone had ran over his puppy. Then just like that, Yuki's gaze dropped down to the girls. He let them lead him out of the lockers. Kyo watched Yuki walk away as confused as ever. For some reason he couldn't help but feel like he'd done something wrong.

Annoyed he punched the side of the locker, shoved his hands in his pockets and followed them.

He didn't have time to worry about it, right now.

**Later in the Day….**

Kyo stepped into the sunshine and kicked the door shut. God, it felt good to be out of there. If only for a little while. Small pockets and groups of student's littered the courtyard. And he hung a left off of the steps to his usual spot underneath the cherry tree. The tree was on the far side of the courtyard, completely removed from everyone else's hang out spots.

He spotted Tohru, wave girl, and the yankee on the bench next to the fence. Tohru and the yankee were laughing, even the corners of weird physic mouth were turned up in the slightest of smiles. Kyo shook his head and slid down against the bark of the tree. The sun beat down on his shoulders and warmed him. He let his eyes close, hopefully nobody would bother him and he'd have time to get a nap in before school started up again.

_"Because Kyo's the cat, he's not allowed to attend the banquet."_Shigure's annoying voice showed up in Kyo's mind out of nowhere and his hands curled into fists.

_Why'd he have to go and say that? _Sometimes Kyo swore his entire family was against him. A fresh track of anger lit up inside him. Fine, he didn't care. He'd face the entire world down if he had to, starting with that damn ra…His mind flashed back to the misery he'd seen on Yuki's face as Shigure had answered Tohru's question. His chest ached and he sighed under his breath.

The idea of fighting Yuki for his spot in the zodiac left a sour taste in his mouth. _Fuck, like I needed this get any more complicated?_

Something rubbed against his knee and he cracked one eye open and glanced down. The furry little kitten nuzzled his thigh and rolled onto her back, happily purring. He grabbed the kitten and held it up, _what are you looking at?_

The bushes in front of him rustled. Kyo rolled his eyes, _great more cats_. A muffled little cry emanated from the shrubs and Kyo arched a brow. That didn't sound kitty like. Setting the kitten down, he stood, shoved his hands in his pockets and took a tentative step towards the bushes. The branches shook and another little strangled sound pierced the air. _What the hell is in there?_

He edged towards the bushes and stepped on something. Puzzled, he looked down. It was a shoe. He wrinkled his brows. _Hey, I know that boot_. Pulling his hands from his pocket, he pulled the bush apart so he could see in it.

And sooner did he peek inside did a fat ass blush sting his cheeks, "Haru! What the fuck are you doing!"

"Kyo?" Firmly, seated on someone's hips, Haru tossed a glance over his naked shoulder, "what are you doing here?"

The rest of scene unfolded before Kyo's eyes like a horror movie. Haru's clothes were scattered about the little clearing, along with what looked like another uniform. Another BOY'S uniform. Kyo's eyes widened as Haru's lover sat up.

"Daisuke? Haru? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Hi, Kyo?" Daisuke blushed and laid back down.

Haru gave Kyo a puzzled look, "Kyo, if you haven't figure out what's going on here. I don't think I can help you."

Kyo's cheeks flushed a vibrant red and vein in his forehead pulsed, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"But Kyo, we're not done."

"NOW, DAMN IT." Kyo straightened and let the bushes fall back into place. _Is everyone in this family queer? It's a wonder I was even born._ His hands balled into fists and his shoulders bunched up. _When he gets out here I'm going to kick his candy ass._

The bushes rustled and a flurry of curses and "ouches" sprung up from the leaves. Daisuke crawled out first, fully dressed.

Kyo's clenched his teeth, "Daisuke."

Daisuke winced and slanted a fearful glance up at him, "Sorry?"

Kyo hissed. And he nodded and crawled off.

Haru stuck his white head out and looked from side to side, "Has anyone seen my other boot? Daisuke? Daisuke? Where'd he go?"

Kyo fisted a hand in Haru's hair and dragged him the rest of the way.

"OUCH!"

Kyo dropped him and shoved his sleeve up, "Oh, you're gonna think ouch when I'm through with you!"

Haru rubbed his head, "Oh, hey, there's my boot."

A shot of steam nearly blew Kyo's head clear off his shoulders, "HATSUHARU!"

"What?" He yanked on his boot and stood, dusting off his uniform. "Do you have to yell? I'm right here."

"Yeah, I do. What the hell were you thinking? We're at school! What if someone had seen you!"

Haru slipped his hands in his pocket, "Yeah, but they didn't. Did they?"

"I saw you!"

"So," he shrugged. "It's not like you're going to tell anybody."

Kyo slapped his hand against the side of his face and dragged it. _Talking to this brat is like trying to talk to an actual cow. _"Listen…" he sighed. "Just don't do it again."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, you little punk. It' s not a good idea to do that kind of thing at school. Someone could catch you and the Sohmas don't need any more attention then we already have," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "plus, aren't you a little young to be…doing that. I mean, aren't you even a little ashamed?"

"Ummmm, no."

A vein ticked in Kyo's forehead, "Well, why the hell not?"

"You mean because Daisuke's a boy?"

Kyo looked up at Haru. Haru's expression was as serene as the wind breezing through his hair. His gray gaze was lost somewhere up in the sky, "It's no one else's business. Who I sleep with is entirely my choice. Why should I be ashamed of who I'm attracted to. It's an entirely natural thing for me. That's like getting mad because my hair is white. It's pointless. And ignorant."

Suddenly, Haru didn't look fifteen. He seemed a hell of a lot older.

"Plus, it's not like we're dating. We're just…being."

"Just being?"

Haru shrugged and took a seat under the cherry blossom tree, "Yeah. It's not like we're boyfriends. We just mess around sometimes."

"Yeah, but…isn't…it better to do…that…with someone… you …l…l…love."

Haru leaned back against the tree and pulled his knees up, "Sure. But that's not necessarily something we Sohmas are particularly good at. Love, I mean."

Kyo raked a hand through his hair and plopped down next to him, "No shit."

For some reason, Kyo was reminded of the way Yuki had looked at him earlier this morning when the fan club girls had shown up. He'd looked so hurt. Kyo glanced at Haru, and then back at his sneakers. Now more than ever, he felt he'd done something really, really, wrong. Perhaps he shouldn't have jumped away from him like he did. But things were different between Yuki and himself. Not only they were yaoi, but they were cousins. The latter was reason enough for their relationship to be kept under wraps. Right?

Tohru's voice drifted through his head_, "So how could it ever be wrong?"_

Kyo was almost positive not everyone thought that way. His mind started swirling in a confused jumbled mess. He kicked up some dirt with the heel of his shoe, "Ah, the hell with it!"

"Kyo?"

"What?" He snapped.

"You're weird."

"I'm weird! I'm weird! You're the one rolling around in a cherry bush with another guy! And I'm the weird one?"

Haru blinked," Yes."

"Ah, shut the hell up, Haru!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys enjoyed this installment! Expect PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION PART II soon!

–SlickCiggy


	5. Public Display of Affection P2

DISCLAIMER: I'm borrowing these characters…and I might not give them back. (Shsh!)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the chapter break, I had to go cook dinner, Christmas shop, sleep... *domestic frustration* Here's the second half! Oh, and I wanted to give a huge (HUGE) shout out to **IlikeYuki**! Thank you so much! You're a bowl of awesome!

***ADDITONAL WARNING: The chapters so far have had mild, small, sweet type LEMONS. Um, let's just say things considerably heat up during this chapter. *blush* I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

* * *

PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION CONTINUED…

The bell rung just as Yuki slid the door closed to the classroom student council sometimes used as a forum. He sighed. He'd be late. Again. It was times like these he wondered why the hell he even bothered? Its not like thirty years from now it would matter who was on student council, whether or not his pants had been ironed that morning (which they hadn't, much to his annoyance), or if Tohru had cut the corners off of his sandwich (which she had, bless her).

At least he wouldn't have to stay afterschool. He thanked whatever God had given the president a cold. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear and turned, only to spot what looked like a latter of heads peeping at him from around the corner. Ms. Minagawa, Ms. Kinoshita….he knitted his brow, searching for the names of the other two girls…_Damn it, this is going to drive me crazy for the rest of the day._

The appearance of his personal fan club –stalkers- didn't usually bother him, most of the time he ignored them like the silly girls they were. But today… today seeing their beady eyes, feeling them trace his every movement, set his teeth on edge. He wasn't even going to pretend like it didn't have anything to do with Kyo. This morning they'd managed to foil a perfectly wonderful stolen moment. His lips burned with the memory of Kyo's mouth and the knot of anger pulsing in his temple loosened considerably .

"_I like the way your hair moves."_ A flurry of butterflies kicked up like a violent wind, twirling in his stomach. Whether Kyo was aware of it or not, and his own observations suggested that foolish cat had absolutely no idea, he had Yuki caught up in every little movement he made. It had been annoying but bearable before. Now, the very mention of Kyo's name had Yuki's heart ticking in his chest like a bomb.

It wasn't nearly as uncomfortable for him as it had been before he and Kyo had…told each other the truth. But the idea of wanting one person so much still left a sour taste in Yuki's mouth. He didn't like the idea of depending on someone else for his happiness. Hell, hadn't that been the reason he'd left the main house in the first place. Sure other reasons had played in into it, but the biggest reason had been to become his own person.

To live without letting his fear and his curse dictate every action and decision he made. But lately, his world revolved around a pair of dark orange eyes. It was…nerve wrecking. Kyo wasn't a constant. Or at least, Yuki had never seen him as one. He was more likely to exploded and run away than he was to stand his ground. But then again…hadn't that night in the forest proved everything Yuki had ever thought he'd known about Kyo to be false.

Kyo had shown no fear that night.

Yuki tucked his chin against his chest as another blush rushed into his cheeks. Kyo had been anything but a scared little kitty. He'd been possessive, demanding…and so painfully sexual. He'd been everything Yuki needed and more.

The girls flattened themselves against the wall as he strode by them and he made a point to stop, "Good afternoon, ladies. You should all get to class. Tardiness _isn't_ attractive….on a school record, that is."

By the time the last "s" had rolled off of his tongue, they'd nearly collapsed, yanked their out, and sped down the hall. He shook his head, a little less peeved now that they were gone, and continued towards his classroom. His mind immediately reverted back to Kyo. This morning when Kyo had jumped away from him, even though Yuki's rational mind understood and even appreciated Kyo's discretion, another part of him, a part he hadn't quite named, had been thoroughly pissed…more accurately, it had hurt his feelings.

Just once in his life, he'd like to live out loud. He shook his head, that _doesn't even sound like me_. He wanted…he wanted..he wanted…

"Kyo, there you are," Tohru's voice interrupted Yuki's thoughts. "Oh, you too, Yuki. We were all wondering where you two had disappeared to."

A shiver broke out across his entire body as he lifted his gaze to find Kyo standing on across from him.

Everything about the man in front of him, drew Yuki in. The way Kyo slouched forward with his hands snug in his pocket, the slightly baggy way he wore his pants, the few buttons he left undone on his shirt, his windswept hair…all of it, sucked Yuki into a world where only he and Kyo existed.

Kyo stepped forward, and the movement seemed to echo through time. Yuki sucked in a breath, and his lips started to burn with the memory of previous kisses. But Kyo, didn't even spare Yuki a glance as he brushed pass Tohru into the classroom. Something shot through Yuki's chest and twisted. A vicious pain and confusion tore through Yuki and his brows knitted together. _What the hell just happened?_ Kyo had acted like he wasn't even there.

Tohru blinked, apparently as confused as Yuki was, though for entirely different reasons, "Um, is everything okay? Were you guys fighting again?"

Yuki shook his head, not trusting himself to speak, afraid his voice would be full of the emotions warring within him. Rage sung into his veins and his grip on his notebook tightened. _Why do I even bother?_

"Yuki?"

He forced himself to completely block out his emotions and kept his voice even, "Yes, Ms. Honda."

"Are you okay?"

He met her gaze and pinned up a small smile, "Yes. I'm fine."

"Great," she smiled back and stepped out of the way so he could pass. Closing the door behind himself, he turned, murmured his apologies to the teacher with a slight bow and took his seat refusing to glance in Kyo's direction.

Two could play at that game.

**Later on That Evening…**

"Haru," Yuki sighed. "Your other left."

"Oh," Haru dropped his arm and lifted the other one, "this left?"

A little vein quirked in Yuki's forehead and he forced himself to remain cool. Rubbing his forehead, he nodded and pressed play on the CD player remote, "Let's try this again from the second segment."

Haru started to dance and Yuki watched him with a critical eye. Within seconds, Yuki mashed down the pause button.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Haru griped.

Yuki kept his voice cool and set down the remote control on the dining table, "Haru you're skipping steps. Remember," Yuki extended his hand and Haru surrendered the fan to him, "you're supposed to snap the fan open after the opening." With a graceful twirl, Yuki snapped the fan open, dipped down and sailed into another twirl.

Handing Haru back the fan, Yuki offered him an encouraging smile. "Okay?"

Haru nodded, accepting the fan back, "I didn't know this was going to be so difficult. You and Momiji made it look so simple."

Yuki shrugged, "everyone learns at their own pace. Ready?"

Haru nodded, and Yuki grabbed the remote and clicked play only to click stop, "Haru, your other left."

"Right, right." Haru adjusted and Yuki prayed to whatever God had made Haru, to give him the strength not to kill him. Pressing play, he partially folded his arms and caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes. Kyo was outside training on deck. He seemed to be angry. Yuki turned up his nose. _Good_. Since the incidental remake of the invisible man this afternoon, Yuki hadn't even given Kyo a passing glance.

Finally, he was beginning to realize what an idiot he'd been over these last couple of weeks? What the hell was he thinking? A part of him wondered whether he was overreacting. He shook his head.

That was impossible. (A/N: *rolls eyes* Ch-yeah, that could _never_ happen.)

What he really needed to do is stop thinking about Kyo. It was annoying not being able to focus on anything else. Speaking of annoying.

"Haru," Yuki sighed and clicked pause. Setting down his remote, he rubbed his temples. _This isn't working._ The thought back to the way Ritsu had taught him. _Hmmm?_

_It's worth a shot. _"Haru."

"Yeah?"

"Put your arms down and turn around."

"Okay." Haru turned, so that his back was towards Yuki and Yuki closed the space between them, suddenly viciously determined that Haru would get this right before Shigure and Hatori returned from their outing. Not only would it reflect badly on Yuki if he didn't, but this was thoroughly starting to piss him off.

He molded his body against Haru's and grabbed his wrists, "From the top."

Haru started moving, and Yuki moved with him, matching and for the most part correcting Haru's movements. Yuki felt Haru loosen up a little and it helped immensely. They'd work on the intricacies later. As long as Haru had the basic moves down now, they could always go back, "No, balance on your right foot. Good. Now pull your left foot back, and turn. Good."

Haru let himself be lead and they made it all the way through the first and second segment for the first time. Yuki sighed, relieved.

::CRUNCH::

Both Yuki and Haru came to an abrupt halt, and slightly twisted. Kyo was leaning in the kitchen doorway, a milk carton completely pan-caked in his grip. His face was oddly passive, even as a dangerous current blazed around his seemingly calm appearance. Yuki drew his brows together, _what the hell?_

Hatori's car rolled into a drive way, followed by a couple quick honks.

Haru glanced back at Yuki, "I gotta go."

Yuki nodded and accepted the fan back as Haru grabbed his jacket and took off towards the car. Yuki waited for Shigure to get out of the car, but Hatori's car just backed out. He shrugged, perhaps he and Hatori weren't done with their outing and they'd just come to take Haru back home. Either way, it didn't really matter.

"You did that just to torture me, "Kyo's voice sounded ragged, like he was out of breath.

Yuki involuntarily shuddered, even as his eyebrow arched, "What are you going on about now?"

Something flew past Yuki's face, and hit one of the doors. Yuki recognized the mangled cardboard as the milk carton. Annoyed, he spun around. "If that had hit me-"

Kyo's face was a mask of everything Yuki associated with the words PISSED THE FUCK OFF. A little tremor of fear slipped under Yuki's tight emotional control, and his eyes widened. He wasn't afraid of not being able to defend himself against so much as worried. He'd never seen him like this…ever. Kyo's hands were balled at his sides, and his muscles were twitching with what seemed like a barely restrained rage, "You…did…that…just…to….torture m…m…me"

"To torture you?" Yuki searched his mind, "What are you talking about?"

Kyo's spine went impossibly straight and a muscle in his jaw ticked, "What am I talking about? What am I talking about! What Am I Talking About!" His eyes snapped open, and Yuki swore they seemed more black than dark orange, "WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!"

Kyo surged forward and flipped up the table and sent it crashing against the staircase. The CD player, remote and some papers all went flying, clattering across the wood floor. Yuki's eyes widened as Kyo over took him, grabbing Yuki by the shoulders and shoving him up back against the wall.

A healthy dose of rage slashed through Yuki's mild shock and he jerked out of Kyo's painful grasp, shoving him back. "Get a hold of yourself."

Kyo staggered back a few steps, shaking. Pain pulsed in Yuki's shoulders and he rubbed the abused area. Severely annoyed he bent and picked up the CD player. Something clinked around in it and Yuki barely caught the threads of his anger, "Look what you did, you stupid cat."

Something hit the floor and Yuki's attention snapped up from the CD player. Kyo had dropped to a knee in the middle of the room, he was bracing himself on the ground like he was struggling to stay upright.

Yuki's anger died down and he set the CD player down, "Kyo? Kyo?"

Kyo shook his head and sucked in a deep breath, "Just leave me alone."

Yuki's stomach churned with a horrendously sick feeling, "Kyo?"

"Leave…me…alone."

Part of him (the more rational part) of Yuki wanted to honor's Kyo request, another part of him, the part of him that had kissed Kyo so passionately this morning, completely rejected the idea. _Why is he so angry?_ He edged towards Kyo, and something snapped under his foot. He looked down and saw the red fan split in two. _Oh, that's just wonderful, now I'll have to go-_

"_AH, HELL. I FUCKING LIKE YOU! AND IF I EVER CATCH HIM OR ANY OF THOSE FAN CLUB GIRLS HANGING ALL OVER YOU AGAIN, I'LL SNAP THEM IN HALF. DO YOU HEAR ME?"_ A memory of Kyo's voice shot through Yuki's head like a bullet and his heart kicked it into high gear. He stared down at the fan, completely and utterly horrified.

"Kyo, it's not what it-"

"Just shut up," he snapped, his shaggy hair shaking with the movement of his head.

"No," Yuki kicked the fan towards the door. This hadn't been his intention at all. He 'd learned early on with Tohru's appearance how jealous Kyo was. And he refused to take the blame. Refused. Cooling his emotions, he ignored the odd pain palpitating in his chest and crossed the distance between them. "Kyo," he sucked in a deep breath, "I didn't dance with Haru like that to taunt you."

Kyo stiffened, "I don't want to do this, Yuki."

Pain twisted in Yuki's chest, and he tamped down on it and kept his voice even. "Do what?"

"I…I…I…can't…can't…"

The pain writhing in Yuki's chest wrenched up and a wave of tears welled up in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut. He absolutely did NOT cry. Balling his hands into fists, he waited for Kyo to utter the words he could feel coming. He needed to hear them. He needed Kyo to break this last little sliver of heart he had left, so he could be done with it and move on.

"…can't…can't…c…"

"You can't what?" Yuki snapped.

Kyo shot to his feet and Yuki's heart leapt to his throat as he titled his head back, so he could look into Kyo's eyes. Fire. Kyo's eyes looked like pure living flame. His beautiful mouth was drawn into a thin line and a muscle in his jaw ticked. A little flare of panic leapt to life in Yuki, and suddenly he took it all back. He didn't want to be done with it, with Kyo. He didn't want hope to end before it'd even begun.

Kyo stepped just a little closer. Yuki sucked in a breath, and his lips started to burn with the memory of previous kisses.

"I can't read your fucking mind." Kyo's words came out all at once, like a shot of steam out of a tea kettle.

Yuki blinked, "What?"

"I don't know what you want from me!" Kyo ripped a hand through his hair, "I don't know….Haru and the cat with the bush…and I just…," his eyes dropped to his feet, "it pisses me off." Yuki furrowed his brows, once again completely and utterly dumbfounded. (_Damn it!_) _What does a cat and a bush have to do with anything? _"And then you with Haru…it pissed me off…and now I don't know…how….you…want…me…to…be…in front of people…and then you with Haru….d…d…d…I…just…," Kyo's hands clenched into even tighter fists, "…and then you with Haru…"

Everything clicked in Yuki's head, like a master puzzle. The girls this morning. Tohru being in the hallway this afternoon. Haru. (To hell with the cat and the bush, he wasn't even going to try to understand what the hell those were about) It appeared sulking on the roof wasn't the only way Kyo showed he cared. Table tossing was apparently filed under that too. The corners of Yuki's mouth twitched, "Kyo."

Kyo's throat worked and he met Yuki's gaze. "Yeah?"

The utterly tortured look on Kyo's face tugged at the rather fragile strings of Yuki's heart and he sighed softly as he covered Kyo's fists with his hands. Kyo's hands immediately relaxed and Yuki slid his palms against Kyo's and laced their fingers together. Yuki shook his slight bangs out of his eyes, "Kyo, the truth of the matter is that if I wanted Haru I could have him," Kyo flinched and his grip on Yuki's hands tightened, Yuki kept his voice cool…even…soothing, "I'm not saying that to brag or torture you, I promise. I just merely wanted to state the fact that I could have anyone I wanted, and on that note so could you," Kyo adverted his gaze as a blush colored his cheeks, "But, I don't want Haru. Or anyone else for that matter….not even Ms. Honda," Kyo's widened gaze bolted to Yuki's. Yuki smiled and dropped his gaze to Kyo's beautiful bow shaped mouth, "I like the way _your_ hair moves."

Yuki's heart quickened as he straightened and pressed his lips against Kyo's. Electricity jumped from their bodies and Yuki fought the urge to deepen the kiss and instead pulled away. His bottom lip started to tremble in protest, and he bit down on it. Kyo's eyes were still closed and his expression was serene, like he was listening to a particularly beautiful symphony.

Yuki gazed at his face, tracing the curve of his nose, the angles of his masculine jaw line. He sucked on his bottom lip, and found it a poor substitute for Kyo's lip. Then suddenly, Kyo's hand shot out and gripped Yuki's silk white tie. He tugged Yuki back, and a hot passion crashed down around him as his Kyo's crushed his mouth to Yuki's in a way that was anything but gentle. It was a bruising, punishing –you belong to me- kiss that sent Yuki's temperature rising so quickly it was almost terrifying, blood all but rushed from his head to his cock.

Yuki had to latch onto Kyo's tank top to keep from melting into a puddle on the floor. Kyo's tore his mouth away and banded his arm around Yuki, hauling him closer until there wasn't a sliver of light between their bodies. Yuki's breath caught in his throat as Kyo's cock barely concealed within his cacki cargo pants pressed hotly against Yuki's hip.

Kyo released Yuki's tie and threaded his fingers through his hair as he latched onto Yuki's mouth for another searing kiss. Pleasure pulsed in Yuki's veins and he flexed his erection against Kyo's thigh, "Kyo." Yuki had meant it to be louder but had only managed a strangled little moan.

Maneuvering Yuki around like a stuffed doll, Kyo forced Yuki's legs apart with his thigh so they could slide in closer together like two puzzle pieces, while he tightened his grip of Yuki's silver hair pulling it so that Yuki was forced to arch back his neck. And then within seconds Kyo's hot mouth latched on to Yuki's sensitive neck.

Yuki's eyes flew open and a moan tore from the back of his throat as Kyo's mouth suckled…no, devoured the side of Yuki's neck.

Yuki felt trapped… so wonderfully trapped. It felt good, and once again those tight ribbons of control that had always been Yuki's life line tentatively slipped from his fingertips, and every muscle in his body relaxed. Almost as if Kyo had read his submission, he wrench Yuki's head back even farther, leaving him completely and utterly exposed, and bit down on the small curve between Yuki's ear and neck.

Yuki cried out and every nerve in his body sung to life. His fingertips tingled. His swollen mouth burned. His cock ached. A vicious need ramped up his spine and Yuki grated his pelvis against Kyo's thigh, "Please...please..."

Kyo stiffened and the sexual need writhing in Yuki rejoiced. Kyo lifted his head from Yuki's neck and the sight of his red swollen lips sent a shock down Yuki's spine. Heat shone from Kyo's eyes, "Yuki…" his voice was hoarse, "I want to …touch…you."

For the oddest reason – considering they'd spent the last thirty minutes dry humping- a blush bleached Yuki's cheeks red. He swallowed, "Right, now?"  
Kyo nodded, his half lidded gaze tracing Yuki's mouth, "Yeah, now."

Kyo's grip in Yuki's hair went slack and he eased Yuki back off his leg. And for moment Yuki was disoriented. He felt hot, and itchy, and a dull pain ached in his groin. Kyo's breath was still ragged as he rested his hands on Yuki's hips, "Do…you…you not…want to?"

Yuki shook his head, "No." His voice lacked its usual calm- hell how could he be calm when his heart was ticking a million times a second, "I just…"

A somewhat mischievous smirk titled Kyo's mouth as his fingers drifted over Yuki's waist band, and undid his top button with a decisive 'pop'. "I can't believe it. Prince Yuki is at a loss for words. You always have an excuse for everything."

That particular comment usually annoyed him but for some reason he had the strangest urge to laugh. He fought it, of course. He didn't laugh in front of anyone. (Tohru didn't count.) The urge to laugh didn't stay long, Kyo unzipped his black pants and every subtle click of the links unhooking made his heart pound even louder in his ears. His groin clenched at the image of Kyo's hand curling around his cock, pumping him to relief. His gaze dropped down to the bulge in Kyo's pants and a vicious thrill skittered across his nerves.

Suddenly, Kyo stiffened and looked up, past him to what Yuki assumed was the door, "I can hear footsteps."

Yuki glanced at the clock and every sexual feeling in his body snapped off leaving behind a very, very, thick annoyance, "Tohru."

"Damn it! I forgot to go pick her up."

Tohru's soft hum tickled Yuki's hearing and he shot a glance to where Kyo's hands were anchored on his waist, and then to the table and papers scattered everywhere. Almost at the exact same moment the realization seemed to click in Kyo's mind to.

The next few moments were chaos.

**Middle of the Night…**

Yuki dabbed his mouth with his towel, and glanced up at his reflection in the mirror. A memory of this evenings heated exchange sent a tremor down his spine and he watched with amazement as pink colored his cheeks. The corners of his mouth twitched and he fought the odd urge to smile. _What's happening to me?_

The rest of the night since their exchange had passed by in a blur. They'd managed to straighten their clothes and the room just as Tohru slid the door open. Yuki smirked, he and Kyo had run around the room like two chickens with their heads cut off. It was amusing. Silly in a lighthearted way that seemed to dredge up memories Yuki associated with his childhood.

Hanging his towel back up, he caught a glimpse of something on his neck. Peeved at the idea that he might of actually missed a spot while he was bathing, he pressed down the lapel of the collar of his long sleeved, blue pajamas.

A reddish, purple, bruise stood out screaming against his pale skin and the hottest blush he'd experienced yet spiked his temperature and colored his cheeks a cherry red. His mind flashed to the way Kyo had trapped him against his body, and his skin warmed with the memory of Kyo's ragged breath and punishing mouth.

The floor boards creaked as someone started up the stairs and without a doubt Yuki knew Kyo had finally come in from his nightly routine of Fiddler on the Roof. He shook his head, _foolish cat._ He glanced back at the bruise coloring his neck and thought back over the last couple of days. When did he get here? Things had happens so fast over the last couple of weeks, he hadn't really had the time (or the desire) to sit and evaluate where all of these resent developments would eventually led him.

Hell, he hardly knew where he stood with Kyo. And truth be told, he didn't want to know. Yuki had gotten into the habit of just barely skimming the surface of the things going on around him. He was a spectator. He just wasn't idiot enough to be a player. Not anymore.

Some days it bothered him that he was the center of attention but completely removed from everyone because of it. Other days, he thanked whatever God had made him. Kyo was a man without a country. He was a member of the curse but not the zodiac. He was part of the family, but not accepted as such.

Yuki on the other hand, was a man with a country. With a place, a role and the full support of everyone around him. He was a man with a country, without of shred of faith and love to invest in it. And worse he felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't know what the hell he wanted….That, much he'd been trying to figure out since he was a child.

He pressed the cool cotton back up over his neck, and cut the bathroom light off as he closed the door behind himself. A shirking noise came from Kyo's room that reminded Yuki of the sound of a dresser drawer being closed. He paused in front of Kyo's door, and stared at the paper and wood separating them. He fought an odd urge to touch his fingertips to the door.

And suddenly, it slid open. Dressed in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants, Kyo cocked his head to the side as though he was just as surprised as Yuki to find him at his door. "Yuki?"

Yuki gulped as an odd feeling of nervous skittered around his skin, making his palms sweat a little bit. "I…I.." he cleared his throat. "Was on my way to bed. I just wanted to say good night." He hoped that sounded at least half way as convincing as it had in his head.

Kyo shifted his gaze sideways, "Oh…Goodnight."

Yuki picked up on the odd little note of…disappointment?...in Kyo's voice and titled his head, seeking out Kyo's eyes. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kyo tensed, "Yeah, but it can wait till later if you're going to bed."

Yuki nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever." Kyo slid his door shut and the light that momentarily spilled into the hallway disappeared. Yuki swore under his breath and forced himself to go his room.

**A Very Slow Lonely Hour Later…**

Yuki tossed and turned in his futon. Thoroughly peeved, Yuki slapped his hands down on the sides of his quilt, "this is ridiculous." He couldn't sleep. The more he tried, the more awake he became. His eyes drifted towards his door as though he could magically conjure up some x-ray vision and see what Kyo was up to. He wondered whether Kyo was having as much trouble sleeping as he was.

_What the hell is matter with me? _Staring up at the ceiling, a vision of Kyo's burnt orange eyes filled his mind. A little shiver crept down his spine, _God, I love the way he looks at me. _That thought was apparently the bar of soap he'd needed to blow a hole in the roof because his mind took a turn for the naughty and before he knew it, his hand was inching down his pelvis. He worked his hand under the waist band of his pants and let his eyes drift shut.

_"Yuki, I want to touch you."_

A delicious tremor of nothing but pure sex flooded his groin and he bit his lip, much like Kyo seemed to like to do. Fisting his erection, he pumped his rigid length with images of Kyo's fingers and mouth sending his desire shooting to the sky. He wanted Kyo to trap him much like he had earlier and stroke him to completion. He wanted to shudder, and pant, and….and….Damnation! He wanted Kyo. The minute he uttered the words in his mind, Yuki's horrifically over controlled method of thinking reared up at the idea. But it was too late. He'd already discovered what he wanted. He didn't just want to desire Kyo. He wanted Kyo. He wanted to feel the friction of his skin, the feathery texture of his hair. He wanted to feel Kyo stretch him to the point of pain. He just plain wanted Kyo.

Yuki's eyes snapped open, _then what in the hell am I still doing here?_

Something soft and warm covered Kyo's mouth, and he shifted to the side, somewhat awake but a hell of a lot more a sleep. The pressure on his mouth increased and almost out of instinct he pressed back against it, his sleepy eyes lazily blinking open. The moon had painted his room white and a breeze tousled his hair.

And then the pressure was gone and that, for whatever reason, snapped him to consciousness. He blinked up at the silhouette of Yuki's soft heart shaped face. His heart quickened and he sat up. Yuki was kneeling on his futon, his hands resting elegantly on his knees. There was an odd little smile titling the side of Yuki's small mouth, and it sent an odd little feeling shooting through Kyo's veins.

He opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent when Yuki reached for Kyo's hands and placed them firmly on his buttons. Kyo picked up the cue and started undoing the buttons, his eyes glued to the skin that was slowly revealed to his gaze. His heart started hammering in his chest, but oddly he wasn't even the least bit nervous so much as…drunk with anticipation.

Yuki leaned in and pressed his mouth to Kyo's, and almost automatically he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Passion set his groin on fire and he jerked Yuki forward, and peeled back his pajama top. Yuki's palms ran up his arms, shoulders, neck and he burrowed his fingers into Kyo's hair, aggressively holding him still as he bit down on Kyo's bottom lip.

Kyo hissed with pleasure and hauled Yuki from his seated position so that he was balanced half way on Kyo's lap and the futon. With a boldness that sent a violent surge through his cock, Yuki shifted and straddled Kyo all the while fisting a hand in Kyo's hair. Almost the very same way Kyo had earlier this afternoon, Yuki wrenched his head back and dragged his tongue up from the middle of his throat, over his chin, lips. He traced his tongue across Kyo's jaw line and latched onto his ear lobe, nipping it gently.

END CHAPTER

(A/N: I'm just kidding you little dirty birds.)

Kyo moaned and clutched at the sheets underneath him, completely taken with the way Yuki's tongue flicked over the curl of his ear. Yuki's hands slipped from his hair down his neck. Yuki shifted forward so that his chest was completely molded to Kyo, trapping Kyo's rampant erection between their bodies. Kyo savagely bit his lip in attempt to quiet what he knew would've been an embarrassingly loud moan.

Yuki's palms glided down Kyo's shoulders, drifting over his spine, as he thrust his hardened cock against Kyo. Their erections grated together in a mesmerizing slide of touch and Kyo's knuckles whitened as his tried his best to swallow a ragged moan. _He's trying to kill me. _

Yuki flexed again and Kyo hissed through his clenched teeth. _Let him._ Kyo didn't care about anything, he hung suspended somewhere between heaven and hell where only Yuki's barest movement mattered. Yuki's had wedged his hand between their bodies as his breath burned Kyo's ear, "Here, kitty kitty…"

Kyo opened his eyes only to squeeze them closed as Yuki's hand expertly maneuvered itself between their bodies and under Kyo's pants, to firmly grab Kyo's erection. Bracing himself on the futon, he shuddered, leaned back and flexed his cock farther into Yuki's tight grip, heedless of the added weight on his body.

Yuki pumped his fist up and down matching Kyo's vicious attempts at a rhythm, "Is this what you need?"

Kyo nodded, somewhat absentmindedly, completely taken with the way Yuki's soft skin clasped and stroked him. He bit down on his lip and let his head fall back against his shoulders, this had to be heaven because hell couldn't be so fucking hot.

"Do you want to cum for me?"

The word cum fell off of Yuki's lips and Kyo's body tensed like it had just accepted a command. Yuki's grip tightened, and the edge of pain only intensified Kyo's pleasure. A growl whispered between his lips and he hammered his cock into Yuki's hold. Yuki scraped his teeth across Kyo's corded neck, "Do. You. Want. To. Cum. For. Me."

Something in Kyo rebelled at the idea of being forced to play at what seemed like a head game. He pushed the edge of reality away. He didn't care right now. He didn't care about anything but the pleasure, the heat boiling off of their bodies. He didn't care about anything but Yuki. Yuki, his only connection to every dream he'd ever had. His throat worked and he dropped his chin against his chest, pressing his forehead against Yuki's collarbone, "Y…yes."

He felt Yuki's heart beat against his head, and then the world flew apart at hinges as Yuki's rhythm shifted into a beat that could only be described as "fucking." Kyo's back bowed and he tossed his head back as his release bore down on him like a million waves. He grimaced, he cursed, he completely obliterated in a million pieces.

His release wrung him dry, and he hung suspended in the oblivion. Satisfied to be wherever Yuki wanted him to be. Kyo's strength gave out and sent him toppling backwards. Reality peeled his eyes open and he stared up at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Yuki's body was haloed by the moonlight, and the look on his face was one of utter triumph.

His rational thoughts murmured back to life in his mind and a blush touched his cheeks. He'd just bent to Yuki's every command. He'd just finished in his former nemesis' hand. It somewhat shocked him, but not as much as it amazed him. His mind started up again, and with that would return his inability to speak the human language when he needed to the most. God, he didn't want to be awkward right now. Just not right now. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his sex drunk mind forced himself to meet Yuki's gaze.

His violet eyes burned with desire, and Kyo shot a glance to the erection pressing against his cotton pants. A wicked smile curved his lips, and a vicious desire to see Yuki writhe, to watch Yuki cum, to completely obliterate the complicated network of his mind surged through him. But more than anything he wanted to kiss him. Lifting his lead heavy arms, he grabbed Yuki's wrists and hauled him forward so that Yuki's body stretched and molded over his.

Immediately, he lifted his head and caught Yuki's mouth in a kiss. Suddenly his mind wasn't so fuzzy. Suddenly the heaviness that had blanketed his body drifted off. A furious need to wrench the very same cries he'd just uttered from Yuki's beautiful mouth jetted into his veins. And he rolled, pinning Yuki underneath him. Yuki's eyes widened. Kyo smiled a somewhat wolfish smile, laced their fingers together and pushed Yuki's arms above his head. Yuki bit his lip in what seemed like a completely unconscious move, and Kyo hesitated. Yuki almost looked frightened. Why?  
He didn't want him scared. He didn't know why the idea of Yuki ever being scared annoyed the living shit out of him. And he didn't care to over think it. It'd probably just piss him off. And he had much, much, much better ways of passing the night. He suckled on Yuki's throat, and lapped at the little bruise staining his otherwise perfect pale skin.

Yuki moaned and it _was_ music to Kyo's ears. He sucked on the little pulse fluttering in Yuki's throat and maneuvered Yuki's wrists so he could clasp them in one hand, while he shifted most of his weight. He dragged his fingertips down Yuki's arm, chest, down to his subtly toned stomach, delighted when Yuki's muscles tensed. Sometimes it was hard to believe such a fragile looking creature such as Yuki could inflict so much force, so much pain. Kyo relished the idea.

He delighted in every smooth inch of skin the pads of his fingertips came in contact with and there weren't words to describe the satisfaction he felt when Yuki half whimpered, half moaned into their kiss. He edged his fingers underneath Yuki's cotton waistband. Baffled Kyo completely forgot himself, broke their kiss and glanced down. Yuki was shaven clean. He stood straight, lightly veined…and completely…well…naked for a lack of better word.

And for a reason he couldn't even begin to understand the sight sent a shock jutting down into his groin, kick starting his ebbing erection back to life. When he looked back at Yuki, Yuki's bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his cheeks were stained with a blush. He looked…worried. Kyo shook his head answering the unspoken question, and finding no other way to quiet the fear that disturbed him so, he fisted Yuki.

He didn't expect Yuki's back to arch completely off the futon…but hey…the hell if he was going to complain. Yuki's moan was barely a whisper but it lit a fire in Kyo that drove his mouth back to Yuki's neck. He suckled and pumped his fist. Yuki cursed and a smile tugged at the corners of Kyo's mouth, he'd made the Prince curse. An evil snicker echoed in his head and he quickened his pace, eager for Yuki to fill the sex scented air with another naughty word.

"Kyo," Yuki's voice was ragged and hoarse. And it reminded Kyo so much of the first night he'd ever seen Yuki as anything other than an annoyance. It filled him with reverence. He reveled in it, and littered kisses over the side of Yuki's face.

"Kyo," Yuki's breath hitched. "Kiss….me."

It was such a strangled little plea that for a moment Kyo couldn't think past the warmth that curled in his chest. He sealed his mouth over Yuki's and drove his tongue deep into Yuki's mouth, swallowing another one of those special Prince Yuki curses.

The world evaporated.

Heat thrummed in Kyo's veins and he jerked his fist across the tight drawn silk flesh. Savage pleasure curled in Kyo's groin and he simply acted. He wanted to fuck Yuki with his hand. He wanted to stain Yuki's body with the memory of his hands. He wanted Yuki's impossible control to slip. Tearing his mouth away from Yuki's he bit down on Yuki's lip and sucked on the abused skin until he could taste a faint taste of blood.

Dragging his teeth down the side of Yuki's neck, he bit down and suckled the skin. Yuki arched back, "Kyo."

"That's right, ya damn rat. You're caught." Kyo voiced was guttural as he squeezed Yuki's pulsing cock, "I've gotcha."

Yuki's back bowed and he twisted helplessly against Kyo's weight, "Kyo."

"And you're….all…mine…" A vicious thrill sizzled down Kyo's spine and he bit down into Yuki's shoulder. And a tell tale shudder wracked through Yuki's body, followed by a cry that sounded more animal than human. Kyo watched with adoring eyes as splotches of red colored Yuki's skin as he jerked and shuddered. He watched his damn rat, obliterate, for what seemed to be the very first time.

Good.

It was a night of firsts after all. Kyo stared down at the way Yuki suckled on his bottom lip, the way his silver hair was wild and stuck to his forehead and cheeks with sweat, the look of utter satisfaction skewing his features. In the quiet storm that was Kyo's mind, he didn't miss a beat of Yuki's utter and complete nakedness, knowing he'd lied earlier when he'd thought he'd seen the most beautiful thing in world. _This_ was the most beautiful thing in the world.

It just had to be.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *happy sigh* I loved writing this chapter. There's a lot of emotions running wild. Hmm, well that's all for now folks. Please leave me a review. I'd love to hear what you guys thought about Kyo and Yuki's very first LEMON. –SlickCiggy


	6. Close Encounters P1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket….sigh….fuck my life….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First and foremost I wanted to thank everyone who has set to alert or favorite-d me or my story! Second, I wanted to invited you guys to comment! I'd like to hear what you guys think too. Third, I wanted to thank everyone that has already left me all kinds of goodies. Oh and HAPPY BE-LATED THANKSGIVING!

That is all.

Enjoy thy chapter!

* * *

**Sometime Before Sunrise…**

Kyo's eyes fluttered open. He could smell the moisture hanging in the morning air and he became painfully aware that half of his body was cold. He lifted his head. The muscles in his neck screamed and he grimaced, trying to blink his way to clarity. What he saw snapped him to immediate "four cups of coffee" consciousness.

Never mind that a half naked Yuki was in his futon.

A half naked Yuki had completely taken over his bed, and apparently was holding the quilt for ransom.

Kyo's jaw clenched.

_That damn rat. _

No wonder his neck felt like someone had backed over it. He'd spent the entire night half on and half off his bed. His bed. HIS bed. HIS MOTHERFUCKING BED. Half of his body was cold because not only had Yuki managed to evict him out of his bed, he'd also managed to taco himself in the quilt, like the little rodent he was. A vein pulsed in Kyo's forehead. _I oughta…_

Yuki rolled over and every thought or shred of anger Kyo had experienced evaporated as though it had never existed to begin with. Yuki's hair was in a complete and utter mess, half of it was sticking straight up and the other half looked like it had been pasted to his cheek with a generous amount of drool, if the shiny track of salvia gave any indication. Laughter bubbled up and Kyo rolled completely onto the floor, covered his mouth and snickered until his sides hurt.

The more he thought about it, the funnier it became. Sometimes he'd sit up a little just to glance in Yuki's direction just so he could laugh some more. By the time he'd finally come to the conclusion he'd wasted enough of his training time, his stomach ached and he was a bit light headed. Rolling onto his side, he rested his head in his arm and dragged his finger tip down the middle of Yuki's forehead, tracing the curve of his nose, down the middle of his mouth to his chin, "Hey…"

Yuki's eyes opened lazily.

"You've got to move to your bed."

Yuki nodded and rolled over. Apparently, as far as Yuki was concerned Kyo's words had translated to "_You get some sleep."_ A smile tugged at the sides of Kyo's mouth, Yuki had never been a morning person. _I might as well move him, I'll be damned if he's going to get up on his own._ Standing, he "unwrapped" Yuki out of the comforter and cradled his thin frame.

He slid his door open with his foot, and poked his head (and Yuki's feet) out to check the hallways. That was all he needed, the one day he needed people to be normal they'd all be awake and lurking around the corners. He hoped the hell not. Tip toeing across the hall, he slid Yuki's door open and tucked him into his futon. Almost like a windup toy on some kind of sensor setting, the minute he laid Yuki down, Yuki grabbed his comforter and rolled himself like some sushi.

Kyo shook his head, resigned to the fact that there were some things in this world that were just too damn weird. Rubbing the back of his head, he slid Yuki's door shut and crept across the hallway to his room. The sheets were skewed in a way that made Kyo's cheeks heat as last night's activities flickered through his mind. He thought back to the way Yuki had latched onto him, shuddering with the affects of his release. They'd fallen asleep that way.

For some reason, a shard of uncertainty pierced his thoughts and he crossed his arms and leaned _against_ his desk, narrowing his eyes on his futon. His beads were cool against his skin and once again he was reminded of the beast he really was underneath the fluffy orange fur. His hands curled into fists and he shook his head. To hell with it, it wasn't as if Yuki didn't know what he became even if he hadn't seen it. And he wouldn't. Not ever.

No one needed to see anything.

Hell, he could almost be sure if Yuki had actually seen it before, he wouldn't be so quick to kiss Kyo again. Hot anger boiled back to life in the base of his gut as he flicked his wrist and the sent the beads circling around his wrist. One day he'd win, he'd beat Yuki and reclaim his spot in the zodiac. He had too. If only to make sure there'd be more kisses in his future.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his clothes. _Yuki._

**Sometime Around 9 AM…**

The sounds of Shigure's ridiculous twitterpating greeted Yuki as he opened his sleepy eyes. He grimaced. That son of a bitch needed a course in courtesy…or a fucking a muzzle, whatever it would take to get him to shut the fuck up. Annoyed, Yuki rolled over onto his back and shoved his comforter tub down to his waist.

Shigure's voice seemed to echo in his mind, and swearing he threw off his quilt and sat up. Glancing around his neat room, he got the strangest feeling that something was off and then a smattering of images slapped him across the face- really woke him the hell up. Images, of Kyo's body bowing under the strain of release, the tremor of excitement, the scent of sex, the way he'd eventually shook with release- they all flooded back and a heavy blush bleached his cheeks. _How the hell did I get back to my room?_

He instinctively touched his fingers to his chest. His shirt was missing. Staring at his door as though he could see through the paper and wood, his eyes widened. _He must have carried me._ Everyone knew Kyo woke before the sun was even in the sky (that crazy masochist) and for the first time Yuki was thankful for his insanity. He didn't want to imagine what would've happened had Shigure or Tohru had found them together…half naked.

Yuki rolled onto his feet, stood and unconsciously smoothed a hand over his hair. Another stream of images shot through his mind, and he flinched as his cry of release echoed through his head. He hadn't gone over there with the intention of things escalating the way they had. Well….not really? What was he saying, he'd known exactly what he wanted when he'd gone across the hall to Kyo's room. Then why he have a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why did he feel like he'd done something wrong?

It was like he'd let Kyo see a part of himself and that was…bad? _What the fuck, I'm not making any sense. _Shaking his head, he bent and straightened his quilt over his futon. His knuckles brushed against his pale blue sheets and his mind drifted to the mess Kyo's bed had to be in. A blush touched his cheeks,_ God, that was good._

After taking a shower, he dressed in a pair of white pants, and his blue blouse. It was the only one with a high enough neckline to hide the dark purple bruise coloring the side of his throat. Every time, his glanced at the bruise the blush in his cheeks darkened.

Peeved at his inability to control his emotional response, he slammed the bathroom door shut and started down the hall. He need to find some sort of Zen. He needed to stop stressing over the previous night. Shigure was positively bouncing around the main room, Yuki narrowed his eyes- what he needed to do was have that damn dog put down. It was entirely too early for this nonsense. Tohru set a bowl of what looked like miso soup in front of him, and Shigure snatched up her hand and pressed it to his mouth, "Oh, Tohru. Your cooking fills me with such joy."

A vein in Yuki's forehead ticked- to hell with putting him down, he needed to be neutered. The front door snapped open, and Kyo stepped into the house. Shigure "hehe-d" and dropped a blushing Tohru's hand, "Good morning, Kyo."

"Yes, good morning Kyo. I hope you're hungry. I made miso soup," Tohru smiled brightly.

Kyo glared at Shigure, "Morning, Tohru."

The butterflies in Yuki's stomach had already started fluttering wildly, and now a tremor moved down his spine, as Kyo pulled the small towel from around his neck and dried the sweat out of his hair. His tan skin glistened, and his tank top hugged the ridges and planes of his toned stomach. Yuki's mind flashed back to the previous night, and he unconsciously bit the inside of his cheek. Kyo stalked around the table towards the staircase. And for some reason, even though Yuki knew he was blocking the way, his feet refused to move.

He was captivated with every little tick and quiver of Kyo's bicep as it bunched up with his drying motions. Finally, Kyo looked up at him. His face was blank, but Yuki caught the small flame that leapt to life in his gaze. Yuki could smell the sweat and dirt and for a moment he was jealous of the soil that clung to Kyo's skin for dear life. He shook his head and flatted himself against the wall so Kyo could pass. _What the hell am I talking about? I did not just say I'm jealous of dirt._

Tohru smiled, "Good morning, Yuki. I didn't see you there."

Kyo muttered 'excuse me' bent his head and brushed past him. Yuki's heart thrummed in his throat and he almost forgot himself and reached for Kyo's hand. He shook his head, _what the fuck is wrong with me? Pull yourself together. _Yuki pinned up his most serene expression, glided over the wood with a very practiced ease, and took his seat across the table from Shigure. He smiled up lightly at Tohru, "Good morning, Ms. Honda. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you. Would you like some miso soup? I made enough for breakfast and lunch today," She laced her fingers together behind her back and leaned forward slightly, "I also made you some leek soup."

Yuki caught the soft scent of strawberries that usually followed Tohru where ever she went. And for the first time since he'd known her he didn't feel even the remotest blush. Usually when she close like this he felt….something. He blinked. This time, nothing, but a subtle appreciation- after all who didn't appreciate good hygiene. "Thank you very much. Are you already to go to your grandfather's today?"

She nodded and pumped her fist into the air, "Yep. I'm so excited. He did call and ask me to bring over some apples, so if it's okay to with you and Kyo I'd like to stop at the market on the way there."

"No problem."

She blushed lightly, "Thank you."

Tohru skipped off to the kitchen, and when Yuki returned his gaze to Shigure. He was peeved to find the idiot staring at him with a goofy grin titling his lips, "So…"

"So, what?" Yuki snapped.

"Oh, nothing…" Shigure's words carried on a sickening sweet sigh, and Yuki fought the urge to send him shooting through the roof.

"You know I hate when you do that."

"Hmmmm, do what? I'm not doing anything?" Shigure lifted a thin dark eyebrow, "what are _you_ doing?"

Yuki narrowed his eyes, "what are you talking about?"

Shigure's grin widened and his mouth opened as though he was getting ready to answer but the shrill sound of the phone ringing gave him pause.

"I'll get it," called Tohru, as she raced out of the kitchen into Shigure's office, "it's probably my grandpa."

Yuki shot Shigure a cool glance, "what were you saying?"

"Hmmm, what was I saying?" Shigure's coy behavior sickened Yuki. "Ah, yes-"

"Shigure!" Tohru's soft voice cut him off. "Mitsuru is on the line," Tohru poked her head of Shigure's office, "She'd like to speak with you. It sounds urgent."

Yuki smirked, "It's always urgent with Mitsuru."

"Soooo true, Yuki." Shigure stood, and slanted Yuki a somewhat knowing glance, "we'll have to finish our conversation later."

Yuki couldn't understand why but his pulse fluttered in his throat and he narrowed his eyes and nodded his head curtly, "Yes. We. Will."

Shigure shuffled across the room, into his office, closing the door softly behind himself. Tohru seemed perplexed and edged towards him, "Yuki?"

"Yes, Ms. Honda. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. Everything's fine…I think? Are you okay? I know it's early and you generally have a hard time waking up but you seem…upset?"

Stunned, Yuki blinked, "I do?"

"Is everything, alright?"

He wasn't sure. He actually couldn't understand what the hell was going on with him. But he wasn't going to tell her that. So he smiled softly, "Yes. Everything is fine. Did you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Oh, no, no. I'll bring you some leek soup, right away."

"Take your time. I'm not particularly hungry this morning."

That gave her pause, and she glanced back at him over her shoulder, "You know. On second thought, I'd love someone to talk to while I clean up."

He stood, "I'll help you."

She smiled, "Okay."

They put away all of the ingredients she'd used, all the while Tohru chattered on about her mother. Yuki half way listened, somewhat soothed by the constant murmur of her voice. If he'd ever had a mother, his own mother was not acceptable, he would've wanted one like Tohru. As he dried the dishes, his mind swam in a soft current of Tohru's words, and soft whispers of Kyo's name and he suddenly found himself in better spirits. He smiled lightly. Tohru was the epitome of a spoon full of sugar. And although he sometimes found her over emotional concern for people to be a bit exhausting (not to mention, annoying as shit) he did admire her. And she held a special place in his rather limited regard.

Shigure dipped under the small blue curtains, his lips skewed in a positively annoying little smile, "Guess what, everyone? I've decided to take an impromptu trip to the lake this evening. If we leave as soon as Tohru comes home from lunch we'll have a whole two days before we have to return. Aren't I clever?"

Yuki's spine straightened as he set a dish in the rack gently, _does he really want me to answer that?_

"Oh, wow. That sounds great." Tohru chirped in her usual good humor, "is Hatori going to drive us?"

"Uh-huh. Hari has some time off this weekend. I'm so excited!"

**A Little Later…**

Yuki pondered Shigure's odd behavior as he climbed the staircase. Not only had that idiot randomly decided they should take a trip to the lake- though that probably had more to do with Mitsuru than anything- but they hadn't had a chance to further discuss the odd little mood he'd been in all morning. Actually, now that Yuki thought about, Shigure's mood this morning had been more on the "norm" scale that it had been the last couple of weeks. Shigure had been oddly…bearable for the last couple of weeks. What had changed?

His mind briefly flitted over the possibility that perhaps he and Kyo had been entirely too loud last night and Shigure knew about them now. He shook his head, Shigure didn't have the self control to stop himself from rubbing it in. He almost seemed to enjoy manipulating people that way. Yuki knitted his brows together and decided he'd ask Kyo whether he'd noticed anything odd….

Speaking of Kyo.

Heat blanketed Yuki as he passed in the front of the wash room door. Steam permeated through the cloth-like paper, and almost out of its accord his hand rose- he slid the door open and stepped into the blistering room. Kyo's head was peeking at him from out of the shower's tinted sliding glass doors. Kyo didn't say anything, just blinked, and immediately Yuki's cheeks set themselves on fire. He spun towards the door. _What the fuck am I doing?_

"Why are you gonna leave?"

Yuki bit down on the inside of his cheek. _You got yourself into this…get yourself out._ He forced his smoothest tone, "I just came in here to tell you, Shigure announced we're going to the lake this weekend."

"Why?"

Yuki's throat worked and he stared at the individual little lines of the wood in front of him, "I think he's trying to avoid another deadline."

He sighed, "I don't know why she puts up with him."

"Me, either." He thought back to the way Kyo's body was outlined behind the steamed glass and his cheeks flushed, and he blurted, "maybe she loves him."

"Why the hell would she go and do a thing like that? Especially with Shigure."

Yuki's voice was barely a whisper as he pressed his forehead against the damp wood, "I don't know."

The water cut off, and the door slid open on screechy runners. Yuki flinched.

"Ah, damn it!" The sound of someone snatching a towel off of the rung snapped through the quiet, "What the hell is the matter with you! I wouldn't have done anything last night if I'd known you were going to be such a sissy about-"

Yuki's eyes widened and he whirled around, and pinned Kyo against the shower door. The glass rattled, and Kyo's heart thumped against Yuki's forearm as he hissed between his teeth. "Shut. Up. Do you want us to get caught, you stupid cat?"

Thick droplets dropped from Kyo's matted orange hair, the water streaked down his shoulder and his eyes flickered to Yuki's mouth and then back up. He narrowed his gaze, "Get off of me."

Yuki straightened and dropped his arm to his side, annoyed that his sleeve stuck to his skin with the remnants of Kyo's wet skin, "You're being loud. Stop it. Or everyone in the house will hear you."

Kyo's mouth drew into a straight line, and his brows knitted together as he folded his arms over his chest, "You're not the boss of me, you _damn_ rat."

Disgust welled up in Yuki and feelings very similar to the ones he'd always had for Kyo wrenched up from the ashes of their heated kissed. For some reason, he was suddenly relieved. Yes, this was what he needed. He needed things to go back to the way there were. He needed to find some kind of control. He needed Kyo to cease to exist- so he could remember who he used to be.

Turning on his heel, he started towards the door, "Shigure wants you to pack before we take Tohru to her grandfathers."

A damp towel flew past Yuki's head and smacked the door, before plopping down to the ground, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

Yuki grit his teeth as an unpleasant surge of rage ripped up his spine, "what did I tell you about yelling," he whirled around, "shut the fuc-"

Oh, dear god….Kyo's naked body shone and glistened in the shards of golden light streaming in from the small rectangular bathroom window. Water skied down the sides of his toned stomach and glistening drops clung to the tight orange curls at the base of his cock. A blush darkened Yuki's cheeks and he jerked his head up and forced himself to keep his gaze above Kyo's neck- little good did that do him, Kyo's corded neck was littered with small dark splotches- that for some reason he'd missed until now.

The sight of his love bites, sent heat skittering across his nerves, and he fought the urge to bite down on his bottom lip as memories of last night flickered through his mind. Blood rushed his groin and he struggled to keep his emotional response under control. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like he couldn't control himself. His hands curled into fists and his spine straightened as he forced himself to breathe and look up into Kyo's eyes.

Kyo's gaze was dark and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, "Is that it?" he murmured, it seemed, to himself.

Yuki's heart palpitated in his chest and he struggled to keep the threads of his composure together, "I…" His knuckles whitened. _This. Is. Ridiculous._ He couldn't even speak. On a wave of frustration he blurted the first thing that came into his mind, "Is Shigure acting strange to you?" _What the fuck was that? Everything he could've said and he said that! _

"For fuck's sake," Kyo's voice was barely a whisper, as he crossed the distance between them. His eyes were hooded and the heat emanating off of his body choked Yuki's words. Heat touched his cheeks even as the threads of his control slipped a little farther out of his grip. Kyo's eyes seemed to be tracing his face and he bent his head and covered Yuki's mouth.

Control, be damned.

Yuki surged up and latched onto Kyo's sopping wet body, deepening their kiss. Relief and sex driven heat flooded throughout his body and suddenly his world righted itself. He felt like himself. The irritation that had clouded his morning dissolved in the face of Kyo's hungry kisses. And he nearly moaned with relief. How could one person affect another so deeply? What was that allowed? How could that ever be justified?

Kyo bit his lip, fisted his blouse and jerked him forward. _God, that's going to wrinkle. _Kyo's tongue teased and dueled with his. _Fuck it. _

Yuki dragged his fingertips down Kyo's wet arms and chest. His fingers stopped over Kyo's flat nipple and he smirked into their kiss and pinched it softly. The reaction was electric. Kyo jolted and shoved, and hadn't Yuki pivoted out of the way and switched their positions, he was positive his back would've slammed up against the door.

Kyo didn't even seem to mind, he shoved the other way, apparently determined Yuki be trapped between two unforgiving surfaces.

Yuki's back collided against the glass, and the door shook in its runners. Kyo's hands hit the glass on either side of Yuki's face, his arms completely bracketing Yuki in. Yuki moaned as Kyo devoured his mouth. A delicious freedom, and a vicious pleasure wrenched up in his body and he buried his hands in Kyo's hair, holding his mouth against his.

_Yes, yes…kiss…me…I…want…I...want… _

Kyo molded his groin against Yuki's and rolled his hips, and the blunt of Kyo's erection dragged across the budge drawing Yuki's white pants tight. Kyo hissed, and ripped his mouth from Yuki's so he could devour and lap at the side of Yuki's neck.

Yuki jerked back against the glass, caught between the urge to fuck Kyo right here, right now- and the sanity raising a warning flag in the back of his mind. They were the bathroom. There was a possibility that either one them could hear something, or even walk in. God, had he locked the door? Oh fuck….

Kyo dragged his callous hand down Yuki's silk sleeve, to the seam of his white pants, "Off." Kyo caught Yuki's neck between his teeth, and bit down even harder. "Now."

"Kyo….Kyo…" Yuki panted, , "I can't."

Kyo dragged his tongue up the side of Yuki's neck, and Yuki jerked his hips against Kyo's, "Why?"

Yuki shook his head, thrashing underneath Kyo's heavy hot body, his mind a fucked up mad-lib of sex and commonsense, "T…T…T….Tohru…"

Kyo tensed and he stopped his kissing, Yuki swallowed a moan of loss and let go of Kyo and pressed his palms against his glass, in an effort to keep himself from sliding to the floor. Kyo dropped his head to the side, and he straightened somewhat, "Would that really be the worst thing that ever happened?"

Yuki tried to force himself to breathe evenly -having some trouble with Kyo's body bracketing him, "What? What are you talking about, Kyo?"

Kyo pulled away and Yuki's chest arched in an involuntary need to follow the heat emanating Kyo's chest. But one glance at the pensive expression that had replaced Kyo's smoldering sex driven eyes, snapped Yuki out of his highly responsive state. Kyo didn't say another word, he simply crossed the distance to the door and scooped up the towel. He turned his back to Yuki, wrapped it around his waist and promptly left.

Yuki stared at the droplets of water littering the bathroom floor, why did he feel…abandoned? Shaking his head of the ridiculous notion, he straighten off of the shower door, and tugged the hem of his shirt- in an attempt to smooth some of the wrinkles.

Rolling his eyes, he left the bathroom in search of the iron.

**The Market Place…**

"I'll be right back, you guys." Tohru took off around the corner, leaving a somewhat bored Kyo holding the basket and a quiet Yuki standing idly with his hands in his coat pocket. An awkward silence had hung between them since their encounter in the bathroom. And Kyo had been arguing with himself ever since. He leaned against one of the floor to ceiling shelves stocked with cereals, and made it a point to his gaze firmly fixated on the scuffed store floors.

Son of a motherfucking bitch.

Yep, that's what he felt like.

His mind raged, everything that had happened between him and Yuki spinning and howling through his thoughts. He couldn't pin point it. But this morning, in the bathroom….Yuki had…hurt him. Hurt him.

_Hurt me? What in the flying fuck am I talking about?_

Rage boiled to the surface of his thoughts, and he threw his leg back, and crushed a cereal box beneath his converse. Yuki's eyes flickered down and he sighed, "We'll have to pay for that now."

Kyo's eyes bolted to Yuki's small mouth, entranced by the way his lips moved then pursed together elegantly. "So, we'll buy it. It's not a big deal. It's a fucking box of cereal."

"That's not the point," Yuki snapped.

The frustration he'd barely kept in check since their incident surged up his spine, and he bared his teeth and hissed. "What the fuck is your problem? You've been a raving bitch all morning."

Yuki narrowed his eyes and glared up at him, "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me."

_Fuck?_ Kyo blinked. There were something he was never going to get used to. Yuki turned away, facing towards the other end of the aisle. And Kyo rolled his eyes and dragged a hand down to the side of his face. _He's worse than a woman_. "Yuki?"

Yuki shot a glance over his shoulder, "what you'd break now?"

Kyo's shoulders bunched up, and he grit his teeth, "I didn't break anything." He grabbed Yuki's sleeve and jerked him around, "I was going to ask if you were alright?"

Yuki blinked up at him, his cheeks flushing. Kyo's anger died away as the memory of the night they'd shared, of the blush that had colored Yuki's cheeks as he writhed underneath him, of how beautiful he'd been, came to life. Kyo's mouth dropped open and his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip. Yuki's blush darkened and his gaze dropped to Kyo's mouth.

Was that it?

Kyo's mind paged back to before any of this had happened. He'd never seen Yuki so irritated (being around Ayame didn't count. Ayame could annoy a corpse.) He'd never seen Yuki so quick to snap. Was this all his fault? Kyo's traced the curves of Yuki's lips. _He doesn't know how to handle this. _

For some reason that knowledge sent a pleasant bolt of triumph through Kyo and suddenly all he could think about was rewarding Yuki- thanking him….for not making Kyo do this alone. He didn't want to be the only one who'd been turned inside out.

His hand slid up Yuki's black wool sleeve to his shoulder. He slid his palm against the side of Yuki's jaw line, and using his fingers he arched Yuki's neck back. His lips burned and as he bent.

A flash of brown caught his eye and he caught Tohru from the corner of his eye. She was busy reading the back of a cookbook, completely unaware of everything around her.

"Kyo?" Yuki's breath feathered across Kyo's lips in erratic huffs and a twinge of pain echoed in his chest.

He drew away slowly, and pressed his forehead against Yuki's, "I know what you want from me. But I don't think you want me to give it to you," he shifted his eyes to the side, "at least not right now."

Yuki's gaze followed his and Kyo's heart wrenched as Yuki's stiffened underneath his touch and jerked away, "Mrs…Mrs. Honda?"

"I didn't think so," shoving his hand in his pocket, Kyo slouched against the shelves and looked in the opposite direction, in an effort to hide his disappoint from Tohru _and Yuki_.

**A Little Later….**

Kyo grit his teeth as Tohru waved at both of them from the steps of her grandfather's home, before she went in.

"I hate this place," Yuki's voice was barely a whisper but it was enough for Kyo's ears to twitch and his eyes to widen at the amount of venom that had been injected into every syllable. A nice breeze tousled Yuki's hair and Kyo marveled at how something so pretty could be so damn dangerous. Yuki spun on his heel, like he was eager to leave the presence of the small house.

Kyo shoved his hands in his pocket and stared up at the structure. The way Yuki was reacting reminded Kyo so painfully of how both of them acted every time they came within a mile of the main house. It was sickening. It seemed even someone like Tohru had a collar and leash to something they couldn't fight. How could they? How do you fight your family? How do you _want_ to fight against your own flesh and blood?

Then again, he knew the answer to that better than anybody.

Kyo turned and stared at Yuki's back. He knew exactly how a person wrapped their mind around attacking a family member.

You hate them.

And not only do you hate them, you despise them…you hold on to the anger and you let your hate chain you in the middle of a windowless room inside of you, where there was no love, no hate, and absolutely no reason. The darker his thoughts became the worse his stomach knotted. He was supposed to hate Yuki. He was the rat. He was the reason for everything wrong in Kyo's life.

His beads chaffed against his wrist and he shook his hair out of his eyes as the familiar urge to attack Yuki crept up his spine. An image of the last couple of times he'd pounced on Yuki leapt up in his mind. He was close. He'd gotten to where he could surprise Yuki…..he shook his head as a pang of sadness wretched through his gut. No, he'd gotten to the point where he could distract Yuki with the sound of voice.

A part of him relished it, another part was so damn ashamed of everything he was feeling. He was lost in maze. He was lost in a maze where being cursed made him sick, but the idea of fighting Yuki was even worse. And with all that, the Gods had figured he just wasn't suffering enough. Because now every time Yuki looked at him with something beautiful shining out of his eyes, Kyo's heart thudded against his rib cage, and his cock thickened with the need to shove inside of Yuki- to show Yuki how much he…lov-

"Kyo," Yuki's voice shot through Kyo's thoughts like a bullet, and he came to an abrupt halt and stared at him. Yuki turned around slowly, the movement sent his hair whirling around the planes of his beautiful face, and Kyo's fingertips itched to bury themselves in the silver silk, "Kyo, I'm sorry."

Kyo's brow shot up to his hairline, "You're sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for my recent behavior." A attractive shade of pink bleached Yuki's cheeks, "I realize I haven't been the easiest person to get along with."

A smile tugged that the side of Kyo's mouth, and he leaned against the wooden fence, that was walled around the perimeter of Tohru's grandpa's home, "You have been an asshole today."

Yuki jolted, and his blushed darkened. Kyo couldn't help himself, he laughed and jerked his head for Yuki to come closer. Yuki crossed the distance between them, and Kyo watched the graceful way Yuki moved with admiration. The clouds that had rolled over his thoughts cracked revealing a shard of light, and suddenly the urge to fight Yuki changed and Kyo wanted to nail Yuki to the floor for completely different reasons.

Yuki halted abruptly and Kyo slanted a glance over his shoulder to where Yuki's glare was fixed. A tall dark hair young man with square rimmed glasses and a sweat shirt that read 'Police Academy' stood with a face of utter disgust, in front of the wooden gate.

"_These must be the guys the little tramp had been shacking up with."_

"_Don't you dare talk about Mrs. Honda like that. You lowlife."_

Kyo's mouth dropped open and he bared his subtly pointed canines and hissed as anger curled and bowed his back like the animal he was.

"No," Yuki's covered Kyo's fist with his hand, "I have something better…"

Kyo jolted and looked down to where Yuki's hand had wedged itself between his fingers into his palm. Shocked, her let Yuki lace their fingers together.

"Kyo," Yuki's breath feathered against his cheek as he lifted his eyes. Yuki's violent eyes sparkled with mischief and a smirk toyed with the corner of his mouth, "I want you to give me what I want. Now."

Kyo shot a glance back to the Tohru's older cousin, and a smile softened his snarl. Straightening off of the door, he let go of Yuki's hand, and wrapped his arms around Yuki's narrow waist, jerking him closer so their bodies were molded from chest to thigh. Dipping down, he caught Yuki's soft moan with his lips. Yuki's fingers burrowed into his hair, and he shoved his tongue into Yuki's mouth, lapping up the bitter sweet that was Yuki's unique taste.

Yuki bit down on his lip, and almost of instinct Kyo fisted and tugged on Yuki's gleaming silver hair. They kissed, nibbling and biting at each other until neither one of them cold stand it anymore. Kyo's grip on Yuki and he held him still so he could flex his hard against him.

Tearing his mouth away, Yuki stood on his tippy toes and bit down on Kyo's earlobe, "Not here. Let's go home….besides, I think the poor baby has had enough."

Kyo blinked, annoyed because Yuki had stopped him, and confused about who in the fuck they were talking about. Yuki smirked and shifted his eyes to the side, Kyo followed his gaze. Tohru's cousin was frozen in place, his mouth gaping open and a blush savagely written across his cheeks. Kyo's released his hold on Yuki, and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve as eyes drifted down to the way the front of Tohru's cousin's pants were tented.

Laughter choked out of him, and apparently that snapped the guy out of his trance because he made a bee line into the house. Kyo shook with harsh laughter.

"I told you," Yuki's voice soothed over him. And Kyo turned to face him. Yuki's mouth was curved in an evil little smile, and Kyo fought the urge to cover his little swollen mouth with his own. Yuki turned and started down the sidewalk.

Shoving his hands into his pocket, he followed and grinned, "You're a little bit of a sick bastard."

Yuki smirked and slanted him a coy glance, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

A blush colored his cheeks and Kyo rubbed the back of his head and fought the urge to laugh. _Yeah, I would._

TOO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Expect part two very soon. I've already got it already plotted and everything. I'm going to try to get it up tonight. It'll probably be late but at least you guys will have some serious limes to wake up to you. –Slick

PS. Don't forget to review. [I write faster when I get reviews]

Also, I have a creative question. What do we think of the pacing? Is the story moving too slow? Next chapter there are some definite lemons (expect a threesome…shsh, don't tell anyone) but I'm just curious what you guys think. I'm open to suggestions. =]


	7. Close Encounters P2

AUTHOR'S NOTE & APOLOGY: So let me explain the why it's taken me so long to post this chapter. First, I washed my thumb drive….so naturally; I lost this chapter and all of the other ones I'd written. Damn it. Second of all, the real world has dropped a contract on my lap so….now I'm not just sitting at home being lazy. I'm sitting at home working…..damn it. Third of all, I had surgery on my impacted wisdom teeth [and Loratab –strong pain medication- doesn't allow for anything but smurfs and talking toasters]. And to top it all off, I've just completed a move overseas. My life just got hella complicated. Now, I remember saying something about a threesome…well that will be in Ch 8 instead. I'm still working out some of the kinks of that scene, and plus Kyo and Yuki weren't really ready for it quite yet. =] Anyways, let me know what you think. Now, that I've moved I should resume a regular posting schedule again.

Also, now that I'm back, I'll resume reading and reviewing stories. So if anyone wants me to read something they've been working on, go ahead and send me a message. J

CLOSE ENCOUNTERS CONTINUED…

They walked back to the house from Tohru's grandfather's house in a companionable silence. Kyo grit his teeth and rolled his eyes, this shit is getting ridiculous. He'd been fighting the urge to stop and kiss Yuki the entire way home. And now that they were on Sohma land that urge had increased tenfold. He opened his mouth to curse at himself, when something hit him and nailed his back to a tree. His lungs shook in his rib cage and his breath knocked out of him. He tried to breathe but Yuki's mouth caught his and suddenly oxygen was the last thing on his mind.

Yuki ravaged his mouth, and Kyo clasped onto his shoulders titling his head so he could deepen the kiss.

Oh, this was good.

Very. Very. Good.

Kyo fisted Yuki's hair and tugged. Hard. Yuki bit down on his lip, and then drew his tongue into his mouth and suckled it. A moan was torn from the back of his throat, and Kyo wrenched Yuki's head to the side and bit down on the curve of his neck. Yuki whimpered with pleasure and Kyo's pants were down with a little "pop".

He moaned and pressed his forehead against Yuki's as he dragged air into his lungs, "What are you doing?"

Yuki chilled hand slid into Kyo's boxers and curled around his rigid cock. Kyo's hissed, even as he went rigid with pleasure.

"Kyo?"

He opened his eyes, not having realized he'd closed them. His voice seemed hoarse to his own ears and he gulped, "Yeah."

A smile toyed with the side of Yuki's mouth and squeezed and slightly pumped, "Do you like it when I touch you?"  
Pleasure shot up Kyo's spine in short bursts and he rocked back on his heels, forcing his pelvis closer to Yuki's touch.

"Kyo?"

He bit his lip, "Yeah."

"Look down. I want you to watch me."

Kyo's eyes dropped down to where Yuki's pale hand was stroking his flesh back and forth. Yuki dragged his thumb across his mushroom tip, spreading his pre-cum around the flushed skin, and Kyo thrust forward almost involuntarily.

Yuki leaned in, even as he worked his hand up and down, and bit down on Kyo's ear lobe, "I love…" he voice was rough, "how unashamed you are about your pleasure." His grip tightened and his pace quickened, and Kyo nearly cried out as Yuki's lips roved down the side of his face, "I love how much you want it," he bit down on the side of Kyo's neck, "so fearless….so beautiful…" he squeezed a little harder, "…so…so hard."

Kyo groaned and latched onto Yuki's shoulders, pressing their foreheads against one another as he flexed in time with Yuki's strokes, "you're…you're torturing…m...m…me on purpose, ya damn rat."

He slowed his strokes down, "And what if I am? What are you going to do about it, you stupid cat?"  
Heat and something akin to a frustrated rage flooded Kyo's veins and he griped the back of Yuki's neck and hauled his head back. Baring his teeth, he whispered, "you like to piss me off, don't you?"

A mischievous light fluttered behind Yuki's eyes, and his strokes slowed down. "No, that's not it at all."

Kyo's grip in Yuki's hair melted away as he jerked forward in Yuki's grasp, wrestling to keep a rational thought process, "Then why are you teasing me like this?"

Yuki paused, "I…I…" he cleared his throat, "I...I…"

An uncomfortable tingle whispered up Kyo's spine and for a moment he forgot Yuki still had him in a firm grip, and met his violet eyes, "You what?"

Yuki shifted his gaze to the side, like he couldn't bear to look Kyo in the eye. The sex that had flooded Kyo's system came to an abrupt halt as he searched Yuki's rather pained expression, "What?"

Yuki cleared his throat, "I…I…like it…when…you…"

Impatience flickered to life within Kyo and he grit his teeth against the urge to punch it out of him. What the hell was his problem now? Wasn't he supposed to be the one who couldn't say what he wanted to. Why was Yuki struggling so damn hard? Why did Yuki look so damn paralyzed?

He was reminded of the first time they'd kissed, and half of the times after that. A growl whispered between his clenched teeth. He was sick of this. He was sick of Yuki touching him, getting him all hot and bothered and not...God, he didn't even know how to put it into words. But every time he and Yuki were on the brink of something great one of them would choke- and he was just…he didn't want there to be anymore fear. He wanted Yuki to touch him, so he could rub him back and they could descend into hell together.

Kyo tightened his grip and pulled Yuki back even farther, leaving his entire neck bent, exposed. His mouth watered at the sight of the skin, but he tamped down on his urge to bite down the pale skin and instead whispered, "You like when I what?"

Yuki's pulse fluttered wildly in his throat. "I...I…can't. Kyo, I can't."

Barely restrained anger drew Kyo's patience tight, and her reached down and pried Yuki's fingers from his cock. Rubbing his mouth against Yuki's, Kyo released his hold Yuki's hair, and pinned both of his arms against his side. "Yes, you can."

Yuki surged up attempting to catch Kyo's mouth in a kiss, and Kyo jerked back. Yuki's eyes snapped open and a little flare of temper danced behind his violet gaze, "I just can't."

"Then why did you start it." As much as he tried, Kyo couldn't help the anger that leapt into his voice, "No. This shit ends now. If you gonna tease me, you're gonna do it right. Now say it damn it. Tell me what you want from me?" Emotions swelled in his chest and he dropped his head against Yuki's chest in attempt to hide the feelings he knew where written on his face, "God, tell me what you want, so I can give it you." He sucked in a ragged breath and squeezed his eyes shut as his cock pulsed with wild fantasies, "I wanna give it to you."

"Kyo," Yuki whispered, and twisted out of Kyo's grip. Kyo let him go, suddenly exhausted. What the hell was he talking about? Wasn't he just as…cruel as Yuki? Hadn't he just contemplated how ashamed he felt. His heart ached and hadn't a fucking clue why. He tried to be pissed. But it just wouldn't come. It was like being on 'yo-yo'. One minute Yuki was all over him and the next he was shirking away on the off chance someone might see them. Yuki's fingers laced through his and he stared down at their hands. For a moment there, he couldn't figure out who's hands belongs to who. And…he felt…pain.

It served him right for –

"Kyo, I like it… when you're…rough."

Shock peeled his eyes wide open, and a blush burned his cheeks. His gaze snapped up. Yuki was staring at him with the quiet determination he'd come accustom to, "I like it when you're rough with me."

Relief flooded through Kyo and the hollowed feeling that was attempting to swallow him whole dissipated. He felt…better. He felt good – well he'd feel good as soon as... Hauling Yuki's forward, Kyo pressed his rigid erection against him, simultaneously enjoying the rough friction and the hitch in Yuki's breath, "Kyo, I like it when you're rough. I like it when you're rough. I like it when your rough…"  
Kyo watched as Yuki squeezed his eyes shut and repeated it over and over, he studied the way his expression tightened when he said it, the way he seemed to have to force the words out, the way he seemed to be struggling for air. A adoration laced pain expanded in his chest and he banded an arm around Yuki and buried his face in his neck. He didn't know why he need to hug him –actually the thought sounded really foreign- but he needed to. So he did.

Yuki's chanting became nothing but a whisper, a quiet murmur against Kyo's shoulder, "I like it when your rough."

Yuki latched onto his shoulders and his voice wavered in a way that perked Kyo's ears and dropped a brick of dread in the base of his stomach. Sohmas did not cry.

Anger spiked up Kyo's spine, what a crock of shit.

He was sick of this. He was sick of the fear and the anger, and the fucking pain. He was sick of the shadows that clung to corners of the Sohma family. He was sick of the way Yuki seemed to completely crumble in front of Akito. No more. No more. No more, damn it. Kyo tightened his hold on Yuki and latched onto the side of his throat on a mission. Yuki was going to moan for him. Yuki was going to feel pleasure. And for fuck's sake Yuki was going to stop crying.

Yuki cried out as Kyo caught his skin between his teeth, and bit down even more savagely and flexed his cock against the wool of Yuki's coat. Pleasure exploded through his groin and he dragged his tongue up the side of Yuki's neck and caught his mouth in a punishing kiss. It was good. It was better than good. It was mind numbing. Sucking and kissing Yuki's lips, he grabbed Yuki's hands, led them to erection and molded Yuki's hands around his flesh. "Tease me."

Yuki immediately curled his hand around Kyo's cock, dipped his other hand into his baggy blue jeans and cradled the soft sacks of Kyo's flesh. Kyo's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head and he grunted against the wonderfully, foreign sensation. For a moment, all he could do was close his eyes and try to stay upright.

"Kyo." Yuki's voice seemed strained and Kyo's eyes snapped open. Yuki's eyes had a rather glazed look to them and his tongue dart out of his lip. Kyo's eyes dropped to the bulge he knew had to be straining Yuki's white pants tight and a grin teased the side of his mouth. He dipped, crushed his mouth against Yuki's as he undid the buttons to Yuki's coat. Pushing the coat back off of his shoulders, Kyo reached for Yuki's waist band and made quick work of the fastenings. Yuki's flesh popped out and Kyo swallowed the little moan of relief rolled off of his slightly parted lips. His grip tightened around Kyo, tugging a growl from the back of his throat. Kyo jerked Yuki's under ware down, fisted the rigid flesh, and jerked his fist over the silky skin.

Yuki tore his mouth away as his back bowed with pleasure, "Harder."

Kyo's flitted over the possibility that considering they weren't using any kind of lubricant he might actually hurt Yuki. That thought evaporated as soon as Yuki flexed forward forcefully and bit down on Kyo's lip. Actually all thought evaporated.

They rubbed and pumped each other's flesh until they were both crying out against each other's lips in a mixture of a pain and intense pleasure. Yuki's spine went rigid and he murmured Kyo's name as he jack hammered into his grip. Kyo's suckled on the side of his neck and purred with a lazy pleasure as he finished milking that last bit of Yuki's pleasure.

"Fuck," Yuki groaned and slightly sagged against Kyo.

A smile twitched at the side of Kyo's mouth –he was beginning to develop a fetish for special Prince Yuki curses- even as a desperate need to spill his own release bore down on him. He flexed against Yuki's slowed strokes, savagely wanting more friction. Yuki immediately picked up the pace, "Here Kitty, Kitty…"

Kyo groaned and dropped his head back against the bark of the tree.

A branch snapped.

And then another.

And another.

Yuki and Kyo went rigid and paused, trying to control their breathing so they could tune into their surroundings. Yuki released his hold on Kyo's cock and his entire body jerked viciously mourning the loss. He winced, latching onto Yuki's coat. "Why did you stop?"

Yuki straightened, "Did you hear that?"  
Kyo's jaw clenched –_come back here_- as he hauled Yuki back and pressed his mouth against his neck, "Who cares?"

"I'm being serious, Kyo." Yuki straightened once more, tucked his cock back into his under ware and redid his pants. "Someone's coming. You need to get dressed. We'll finish this later."

Kyo stared at Yuki as he straightened his clothes like he was trying to erase the wrinkles …like he was trying to erase Kyo. And suddenly some kind of pissed the fuck off combined with the urge to lay Yuki's ass flat on the ground and rape him reared up Kyo's spine and his hands curled into fists. His groined ached and his chest pulsed with pain. A thousand words danced on the tip of his tongue but he was entirely too pissed to stream them together into a sentence.

Another branch snapped.

Kyo tucked himself back in his jeans and redid the buttons; viciously trying to thread together the words that would communicate something along the lines of what he was feeling. _I hate you_, _I'm going to kick your fucking ass_, and _how could you do this to me_ just didn't cut it.

Just as he pushed himself up off the tree, Haru appeared on the dirt road, "Hey."

Yuki –_rat bastard_- was as calm as a fucking cucumber, "Hello Haru. What are you doing here? Did you come to practice?"

"No, we're going to lake remember. Hatori brought me so you and I could practice there." Haru blinked. "What are you guys doing out here?"

Yuki slipped his hands into his coat, "We were on our way back from walking Ms. Honda to her grandfather's house."

"Oh, "Haru titled his head to the side, "Kyo what happened to the side of your neck."

Kyo's cheeks burned, and the words "mind your business, brat" immediately shot through his head. But he caught a glimpse Yuki out of the corner of his eye. Yuki's was as still as a statue his expression grim, like he half expected Kyo to up and tell Haru. _You don't have to worry, you fucking rat. _Pain pulsed through his chest, and he shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets and started walking, eager to turn his back on them, "To hell with the both of you. I'm going home."

"Kyo," Haru shifted to the side and allowed to Kyo to brush pass him. "What did you do to him, Yuki?"

**A Little Later…**

Yuki folded his pants and neatly tucked them into his suitcase. Deciding he had enough clothing for the impromptu weekend trip, he reached for the lid but something nagged at the back of his mind. _Am I forgetting something?_ He glanced to his side where his pajama bottoms were folded neatly on top of his futon. His gaze traveled over his shoulder to his door. The long sleeved pajama top was probably still nestled somewhere in Kyo's futon.

Memories.

Dark, hot, memories flickered through his mind and he bit his lip in attempt to distract himself from the heat that flooded his nervous system. Yuki curled a stray strand of hair behind the curve of his ear. His fingertips drifted over his collar and he pressed the starched blue silk down and rubbed the bruised skin. The small twinge of pain tugged a little groan out of his throat. This was impossible. It was impossible to want someone so much.

But Kyo…that beautiful fool and his magic mouth…

A knock rapped at his door and Yuki shut his suitcase softly and forced any remnant of his traitorous thoughts out of his mind. "Yes?"

Haru slid his door open and poked his head inside, "Can I come in?"  
Yuki forced himself to smile softly, "Sure."

Haru stepped in and leaned against the wall in a way that reminded Yuki of the way Kyo slouched with his hands shoved in his pockets, and the wind tousling his feathery orange hair.

"Yuki?"

Yuki jolted out of his rather orange thoughts and tucked his chin against his chest in an effort to hide the horrendous blush coloring his cheeks. _I can't believe I just spaced out like that. _He set his suitcase on the ground, trying to seem as though that was what he'd intended to do all along. Haru's necklaces jingled musically as he crossed the distance between them and squatted down in front of Yuki, "Yuki? Are you okay?"

Yuki paused and traced Haru's leather pants up to his dark shirt, to his gray eyes. "I assure you. I'm fine."

Haru reached up and brushed a strand of Yuki's hair back, "You seem…different."

Yuki's heart thudded in his chest and his tongue darted out over his bottom lip, "Different, how?"

Haru dropped his arm and Yuki released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. What the hell was wrong with him? Haru had never made him uncomfortable before. Then again, Yuki's eyes darted to the left. He glimpsed across the hall to Kyo's bed room. Before now, there's never been a reason. Now, there was a– a really big, orange haired, anger management candidate- reason. Yuki stood, eager to put some distance between him and Haru. "I promise. I'm fine."

Haru stood as well, his expression was passive but Yuki knew better. Since they'd been children Haru had always had a keen sensitivity to whatever Yuki was going through. And now, it seemed, their friendship was coming back to bite him in the ass. Then just like that, Haru shrugged and turned towards the door, "I'm going to get something to eat."

Yuki blinked, slightly confused but even more grateful. "Ms. Honda left some miso in the fridge. Help yourself."

Haru disappeared around the corner and Yuki's eyes darted across the hall, like he half expected Kyo to step out of the shadows. Kyo's room was empty- the balcony doors had been left open and the breeze tossed the curtains around. Yuki sighed; he'd probably gone up to the roof to sulk. Not that he blamed him. Kyo had been less than pleased earlier in the forest. He thought back to the way Kyo had hugged him, the way they'd touched and kiss in fervor…the way Yuki had completely lost his control. He'd shed a tear in front of that idiot….

God, he didn't know what the hell was going on? He was confused. It was like all of his emotions were running in a million different directions and even though something in him wanted to viciously grab the reins and halt everything, make it so that everything would go back to the way it was. Another part of him murmured to just…let go. Let it happen. What use did it do to swim against a current this strong?

It wasn't like he could stop himself from ever kissing Kyo again. That much…that much Yuki knew for certain. In that sense, he was at Kyo's mercy. Hadn't every kiss they'd exchanged since their first proved that over and over again? Whether he ever admitted it again, Kyo had everything he wanted….Kyo was everything he –Yuki gulped down a tickle of dread- wanted.

"_I like the way your hair moves."_

Yuki rubbed his temples, "What the hell am I saying?"

"_I wanna give it to you."  
_Kyo's voice touched his thoughts like a balm, and Yuki sucked in a deep breath and

cracked his eyes open. Peering across the hallway, he noted Kyo's futon had been stripped. He wondered whether Kyo had taken his pajama top down to the laundry too. Or, his swung one foot forward, perhaps he'd just left it in his bedroom. Yuki crept across the hall, not really sure why he was risking being caught by Shigure or Haru in Kyo's room. He shrugged and slid the door shut behind himself, he'd just tell them a lie.

The breeze nipped at Yuki's exposed skin as he glanced around Kyo's sparse furnishings. Aside from the messy desk in the corner and huge case of books, there wasn't really much to see. Yuki couldn't pin point why it bothered him but it was like…Kyo was just passing through, like he'd up and disappear at any moment. It….Yuki shook his head and pushed the odd thoughts to the back of his mind, and climbed out onto the balcony.

He climbed the ladder that had been propped up next to the house for Tohru and eyed Kyo over the edge. Kyo was sprawled out over the shingles, cradling his head with one head and holding a book in the other. A blush touched Yuki's cheeks, Kyo looked so damn handsome when he was focusing on something. It was like Kyo put his entire being into whatever he was doing at that one moment in time…it was inspiring- it moved Yuki in a quiet way that left his mouth burning and his heart shuddering with something he wasn't brave enough to name just yet.

Yuki caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye. He reeled, cursing himself as he glimpsed Haru practicing his New Year's dance in the front yard. Not only was he NOT improving but what if he was to get a wild hair up his ass and decide to turn around. Yuki cursed himself, _what the hell am I doing out here anyways? Wasn't I going to get my pajama top?_

A blush bleached Yuki's cheeks and he ducked down, and started climbing down as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. He couldn't believe he'd let his control slip so far that he'd ended up on the roof instead of back in his room, packing his pajamas away like any other decent human being.

"Yuki?"  
Yuki froze, suspended half way between the balcony and the ladder.

"Yuki?" Kyo landed with a soft thud on the balcony and folded his arms over his chest. The little minions in Yuki's mind went wild, trying to come up with some kind of plausible explanation as to why he was on the ladder. Control yourself!

Yuki pinned up a serene expression and swallowed the urge to pull his hair out of his head. Stepping onto the balcony gracefully he laced his fisted his hands at his side, "I came to ask you whether or not you knew where my pajama top was?"  
Kyo slanted his eyes away as a little blush tinged his cheeks. "It's down in the laundry washing. I don't know if you remember but we used it to…"

"I remember." Yuki cut him off, knowing that if he allowed Kyo to finish that statement his head was liable to blow clear off of his shoulders. How the hell could he forget that they'd used it as a towel the night before? His mind passed over the memories of Kyo feathering kisses down the side of his neck as he wiped cum off of their stomachs. Yuki eyes traveled to Kyo's barren futon. My, how quickly things had complicated themselves since last night.

"Was that it?" Kyo snapped, turning away towards the surrounding forest.

Yuki knitted his brows and blurted, "What's the matter, Kyo?" The minute the statement fell out of his mouth, Yuki's hand clenched at his side and he cursed himself. Control yourself!

Kyo's spine went rigid. "Nothing. Leave me alone."  
Yuki turned towards the door, apparently Kyo didn't want to talk to him, but something stilled his movement. He didn't like the idea of Kyo being mad at him. Actually, the idea of Kyo not wanting to talk to him sent bullets ricocheting through his heart. Why does everything have to be so awkward?

He sighed, "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Kyo snapped.

Yuki hesitated, "…I don't know, but I know you're angry with me."  
"Stop thinking you know everything, you damn rat. I'm not angry. "

"Yes, you are." Yuki gripped the side of the door frame. "I know it."

"Oh, yeah?"

Yuki blurted the first thing that came to his mind, "You haven't kissed me since the forest. You haven't even looked at me. " Kyo didn't say anything, and the silence made Yuki flinch. "Never mind. I'm going to finish packing."

Kyo stared at the back of Yuki's head as though he could will him to turn around.

Pissed didn't even come close to describe how he felt. He'd been in a fucking whirl wind all fucking day between Yuki's random ass mood swings and his own bullshit conscious creeping up on him. He was sick of it. He was sick of the fact that every time he and Yuki were in a room they were either slobbering each other down or at each other's fucking throats.

He didn't want to do his anymore. He didn't want to feel like the world was coming down on his shoulders just because Yuki cared a little too much what everyone thought about him. What the hell was the fucking point? Why would he go and make things more difficult for himself? He already had plenty of reasons to be fucking miserable. He didn't need Yuki making them worse.

The breeze shook Yuki's shining sliver hair and Kyo caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

Damn.

Just….damn.

Blood flooded and stiffened his dick almost immediately and he swallowed a groan. He needed release. He needed to kick Yuki the hell out so he could find release. He shook his head _oh, yeah, that's intelligent. I'll kick him out just so I can beat off to him. Fucking genius._

"Kyo, did you hear me?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck and gripped the railing, "Yeah, you said you were going to go finish packing." Anger he couldn't quite place raced up his spine and he turned his back on Yuki, "so go. No one's stopping ya."  
"You're right," Yuki's voice was no higher than a whisper and Kyo was immediately drenched in a heavy guilt.

_This is better. Being close to him is only going to make things worse. _Kyo rolled his eyes, _where have I heard that before._ Kyo spun around, crossed the distance between them and caught Yuki's wrist before he could slid the door open. "Listen, I…just…just…" There it went- every word he'd managed to acquire since infancy. He sucked in a deep breath in an effort to force what he wanted to say out of his mouth. His stomach knotted and a sweat broke out over his forehead as he viciously searched, trying to string together his feelings in a way that would make logical sense.

"Kyo," Yuki's breath hitched and he dropped his arm to his side, "what is it?"

Yuki turned slowly and leaned back against the door frame. Kyo's eye dropped to Yuki's mouth and he bit his bottom lip. Yuki was right. He hadn't kissed him in over an hour. The lack of contact had kick started a vicious battle between his desire, and his pride. He was sick.

But more than anything, he was sick of the way Yuki acted, of being tossed to the side at the first sign that someone might see them. It reminded Kyo too much of when he was a child and the minute adults had appeared on the scene the other Sohma children had stopped playing with him and shunned him almost instantly. In all this time, he'd never really figured out why. \ Instead, he'd been whisked away to a dojo in the mountains- left to contemplate the painful stigmatism of the cat in silence.

But that didn't change the fact that he wondered…

He wondered whether the other children really hated him? Or whether they'd been too pussy to get their asses paddled? Had they been afraid they'd be shunned by association? He couldn't see how. Haru and Kagura had managed just fine- but then again Haru had had his own bone to pick with the adults.

On those quiet nights he'd spent staring at the moon from the dojo's roof, he'd wondered what it was like to be accepted…to be Yuki? How differently would his life had been if he'd been born with Yuki's impeccable taste, natural grace and many talents? Kyo reached out and latched onto Yuki's silver hair and tugged entranced with the way the silk slid across his callous palms. Or perhaps, with his flawless beauty?

Envy and adoration so fierce, a tremor wrenched through his body, rose from its safe keeping somewhere in the most private depths of his damaged heart.

Kyo's eyes traced the individual cinches of Yuki's full bottom lip. And now what? Now, he was craving his bitter enemy in an entirely different way. He didn't want to kill him and don his role in life- he wanted to pin him to the wall and shove his cock into Yuki's puckered opening. He wanted to have him. To be inside his body. To own him.

Lust brushed its burning fingertips down his groin, and almost involuntarily, he leaned forward and sucked in a deep breath, relishing Yuki's scent. He smelled of freshly washed cotton mixed with a subtle musk that, Kyo was sure people without his particular sensitivity couldn't pick up on. But he could. He could scent Yuki a mile away. He could smell his fear. His anger. Kyo's eyes lifted and met Yuki's. Barely restrained lust blazed into Yuki's hooded gaze and Kyo inhaled sharply as the salty sweet scent of arousal wafted from him.

A possessive pleasure curled around the base of his cock, and he leaned another fraction forward- eager to press his lips against the side of Yuki's neck, where his natural musk was always strongest. He wanted Yuki for himself. But he wanted him in a way that left Kyo needing Yuki to want him back. He needed Yuki to want him back all of the time. Not just when it was dark out, and they were alone.

"Kyo," Yuki swallowed, hard. "I'm sorry about the forest."

Kyo's spine went rigid and all thoughts of passion were nipped in the bud. Fresh anger leapt to the life from the ashes of his lust and he straightened, and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. His beads rattled softly with the movement- almost as though to add insult to injury. He backed up and looked away towards the far corner of the deck- viciously trying to cope with dark thoughts and odd knowing sensation swirling around his mind.

"Kyo?" Yuki's breathy voice scratched through Kyo's resolve like nails on a chalk board. He turned his back on him and forced his words through clenched teeth, "Never mind.

Leave me alone."

He didn't have to turn around to know Yuki had crept away quietly. And he sure as hell didn't have to run through his memories of the last few moments to know that shit had just gotten serious.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SPECIAL THANKS TO: SERELINDA, NEEDLESANDTHREAD, DARKCHEVALIERANGEL & ILIKEYUKI. =]


End file.
